The Choices of life, What if…
by steffy2106
Summary: lucas is back in Tree Hill, he is 26 and did not see any members of his family for more then four years. A terrible event bring him back in Tree hill but he is hidding something even more terrible
1. Chapter 1

The Choices of life, What if…

He did not want to go back where all started, where the choices he made had major impacts on what he became. He did not like much what he became for not letting the pain go. He was not even able to recognise himself on the mirror. His eyes were empty, no more hope, no more love… Nothing left of his youth in Tree Hill.

He took his sit on the plane knowing from the start that he was making a mistake but she needs him… They need him and he knew that he did not have any other choices.

His name is Lucas Scott and he is a 26 year old men with no hope and no future ahead.

Nathan was there, in Tree Hill airport so exited to see his brother. In fact, he will probably never tell him that but he missed his brother like crazy. Lucas was one of the only person who always stand by him and he is sure that he would have finished college without Lucas and Haley help. And now, finally they are going to be reunited after 4 years.

When the plane landed, Nathan rushed to the arrivals and tried to Located Lucas on the crowd. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. When he turned around and Lucas his heart almost burst with joy but it only lasted for a few seconds. In fact, when he looked into his eyes, he knew straight away that he was not the same person anymore. What did happen in Cambridge?

**Nathan**: Hey Bro!! I'm so glad to see you. Gosh you sure did change.

**Lucas**: Thank. I am really happy to see you too Nat. I thought you'll brought Haley James and Julia with you to pick me up.

**Nathan**: No, I wanted some brotherly time you now. You are the only one I can do that with you now (_said Nathan with a smile_).

Lucas just stood there looking at him. He tried to contain his tears. How can he stayed away for so long? He is loved and maybe that love can bring back some hope in his life.

**Nathan**: Luke?… The earth is calling Lucas Scott!

**Lucas**: Hum? Hey I'm sorry. Did you say something?

**Nathan**: Well… I guess we need to go now. Haley is so exited to see you even if the events which brought you here are not the best!!! She is driving me crazy. She loves you very much you know and she missed you more than you can imagine.

**Lucas**: I know she did but I'm here… At least for now.

They drove to Nathan's house without a word. Lucas was just staring through the window. Tree Hill did change a lot since he was there. He tried to remember how he felt back then and, for a couple of minutes, he forgot the guilt and the pain which was haunting him.

Haley was staring at the window, waiting for Nathan to be back with Lucas. She started thinking to the last time she saw him. It was just a couple of days after college graduation, his first book had been a major success and Harvard contacted him to become a teacher and he accepted. She understood his decision. She was the only one who knew how he really felt for three years and she could not blame him for wanting to disappear. She thought that a change will ease his mind but when he did not came back the first summer she knew that something was wrong. Moreover, he missed during the following years so many important events touching people being close to him that she was scared to lose him forever but now… The return to memory lane stopped there because she heard the car. She opened the door and run to them.

Lucas just had the time to get off the car when she jumped into his arms.

**Haley**: Luke!!! Oh my god you are here!!!! I missed you so much. Let me look at you!

**Lucas**: Hey sister in law!! I missed you even more.

She took two steps back and did a close inspection. He could not lie to her. She knew him too well, he was a part of her. She took him in her arms again and said quietly

**Haley**: What did happen to you Luke? You are more broken then you were before. Your smile don't fool me you know. Who did that to you? You seem to be empty inside. There is nothing left in your eyes than pain and sadness.

He knew that lying would not help him. She knew him too well but he could not talk about it. Not now, not ever. He was scared that by talking about it the pain would kill him even if now a part of him was already dead. He was dead since May 3 years ago.

**Lucas**: Come on Haley, I'm just tired and you know what brings me here. It is not what I can call some happy time ok? I'll be better in a few days.

**Haley**: If its your story… But I'll find you, I always do.

**Nathan**: Hey you guys!! Come on in!! I won't wait forever. Especially you Mrs Scott.

**Haley**: Ok we are coming.

**Lucas**: Gosh he is in the hurry!!

**Haley**: I know, but its late you know. James wanted to wait for you but he has a game tomorrow and he really needs to sleep. But you will see him in the morning

**Lucas**: I can't Haley sorry, but I have to go to the hospital really early tomorrow. We did the test in Cambridge and they came back positive, I am compatible and she really needs me now.

**Haley**: Yes of Course, I'm silly. Don't worry he'll understand

**Lucas**: He already understood too much I guess. I'm sure that he knows by now how a terrible godfather I am.

**Haley**: No Luke, don't say that he knows that you love him very much.

Lucas arrived at the hospital at 7 am, he did not sleep and could not wait any longer. He went into her bedroom and looked at her. She was sleeping but she looked different, tired and thinner than he could imagine. How a terrible son was he? He did not see his own mother for 4 full years, always pretending he was busy with teaching or writing. He only let her come to visit once but, after the accident he never let her come back again. He did not want to share his pain and regrets. He thought that he deserved to suffer alone without taking anybody's feelings into consideration.

He started to whisper.

**Lucas**: Hey Mummy, I am here now. I won't let you alone again, I swear. I should have stand by you. I am so sorry for the pain I caused you. You are my world mum and I'll do anything I can to save you. I love you. Please fight till the surgery, I can't lose you. I am still your baby and I need you, Lily needs you in fact, everybody need you and…

**The Man**: You are right young man. Everybody needs her. She is in a induce coma you know. You don't need to whisper. But she will be find now. You are here.

**Lucas**: Sorry but who are you?

**The man**: Oh that true you don't know me. I am Sean, your mother husband. When you did not come to our wedding last summer, she thought you were upset and I am sorry if I have created this situation but I love her very much and I am doing anything in my power to make her and Lilly as happy as I possibly can. I am not trying to replace Keith into her heart or in Lilly's.

**Lucas**: I am so sorry Sean, I was not against your wedding I swear. I know you are making her happy. She told me that and I'll do anything when she'll be better to make her understand and I hope she will forgive me.

**Sean**: Don't worry she will. You are her heart Lucas. Never forget that. She can forgive you anything.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Redemption:

Lucas was ready. He could not wait any longer. The surgeon explained him the risks of the kidney transplant but if he was completely honest with himself he did not care at all. He just wanted to save his mum and ease his mind at the same time.

The surgery would take place in three hours and pretty soon everything will be over and he will be ready to go back to his life of regrets and misery. The sudden visit of James surprised him.

**James**: Uncle Lucas!! I am glad to see you. When mum told me you were coming I didn't believe it.

**Lucas**: Hey my boy. Gosh you really grown up since the last time I saw you. I'm sorry to miss your game. Your mum told me you are a fantastic player. Just like your dad. I'm so proud to be your godfather even if I haven't be around.

**James**: I know that uncle Luke. Don't worry I am not a baby anymore I'm 8 years old!!

**Lucas**: Yes right (_said Lucas with a smile_) You are almost a man now. I know you are a great player. It is in the genes. But, where are your parents?

**James**: They are coming. They are trying to find a space for the car.

**Lucas**: Ok, I just want to ask you to be nice with your sister. Always take care of her ok?

**James**: Sure, I am her big brother, it is my job.

**Lucas**: Yes it is. You are a really good boy.

At this time Haley Nathan and Julia came into the room.

**Nathan**: Hey Bro, Are you ready?

**Lucas**: I have never been more ready Nat. Haley, can I see Julia?

**Haley**: Of course you can. Come on Honey, go to say hi to Uncle Lucas.

**Julia**: Who's Uncle Lucas?

**Haley**: He is on the bed baby. You already saw his picture right? He is daddys' brother.

Lucas stared to the scene. It could have been him. He could be talking to his daughter now but life decided otherwise. Maybe it was what he deserved.

**Lucas**: Hey Julia. You are such a pretty girl. Come here. I want to give you a kiss.

Julia turned around and look at her parents. They both smiled.

**James**: Come with me, you will see Uncle Lucas is fantastic.

**Julia**: ok… I come

When she was close enough Lucas took her in his arms.

**Lucas**: I am so sorry I have missed your birth sweetie. But I am here now and you will see as a special uncle I am.

His eyes filled with tears. Nathan decided that it was the right moment to talk to him.

He whispered to Haley

**Nathan**: You are right angel. Lucas is depress. Please can you let me alone with him. I will catch you later.

Haley nodded with a smile. Nathan was such a sensitive man.

**Haley**: Hey you two. Come with me now. We are going to have an ice cream. Daddy will stay a bit with uncle Lucas.

**Lucas**: Ok. I'll see you after surgery. Don't worry Haley, everything will be fine. I'll be back.

**Haley**: How do you know I'm worrying?

**Lucas**: Come on! I know you better then myself. You can't hide something from me.

She smile to him and left the room with the children.

Nathan sat on Lucas' bed.

**Lucas**: I can't believe how big Julia is. My god, she is only three but she is so mature and so beautiful. She looks like her mother.

**Nathan**: Lucky her!!…. We need to talk Luke. I don't know what happened to you in Cambridge but you need to talk. I am sure that if you tell me about it you'll feel a lot better.

**Lucas**: Did you already do something that you regret Nathan?

Nathan started laughing.

**Nathan**: Luke you know me. I did some much mistakes of course I regret many things.

**Lucas**: But what if what you did can't be repaired?

**Nathan**: Well, I'm not an expert but I guess that it is never too late.

**Lucas**: It is too late and everything is my fault. I regret my choices in life. I could have avoid it you know.

**Nathan**: But what are you talking about?

**Lucas**: She died because of me Nat. How can you repair a death. Tell me please. Tell me how to let this pain go.

Nathan just stood there not knowing what to say. What death is he talking about? What horrible thing did happen to him? He never saw somebody that broken before. Even Dan in Jail seemed happier then Lucas.

**Lucas**: Oh never mind. Don't listen to me. Just forget about it. I will never mention that again anyway.

**Nathan**: No Bro, you have always been there for me in college. You helped us for everything. I am not sure that without you our couple will have lasted.

**Lucas**: You trust each other, you gave your heart to each other. It is enough. I did the same but with the wrong person and I refused to give it to the right person. This is the cause of my distress

**Nathan**: Come on she can still accept your heart now Lucas. It is never two late to ask for a second chance.

**Lucas**: Sometime it is bro… Sometime it is.

Nathan understood that this broken heart was due to a death. But it did not explain everything. He knew that Lucas already lost someone he loved and he did not look like he was dead inside.

But with the help of Haley and Karen, once she will have recovered, he was sure that this heavy secret will be uncovered.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Haley, Nathan and Sean were sitting in the waiting room while the surgeries took place.

**Sean**: Thanks Nathan for helping me out with Lily. I was way too worried to take care of her and I spend almost all my time in this hospital now. I did not want her to see Karen like that.

**Nathan**: Don't worry Sean. We understand. My mother is not bother to keep an eyes on the kids. She love them and don't forget that she is Lily godmother.

**Sean**: Thanks again anyway. I'll go to see Deb when the situation will be settled.

**Nathan**: It's going to be ok now. I can feel it in my heart.

**Sean**: I can feel it too. Anyway, I am going to buy a coffee. Do you want one?

**Nathan**: No thank you. Go and take some fresh air. You will feel a lot better afterward.

Once Sean left the room, Haley took Nathan hand.

**Haley**: Hey honey, what is happening? You seem really worried.

**Nathan**: Oh Haley, I don't know what to say. Lucas started talking to me in the room and I really don't know what exactly happened in Cambridge but I think that it is a lot worse than what we imagined.

**Haley**: What? Why do you say that? What did he say?

**Nathan**: He was really confused Haley. He talked about giving his heart to the wrong person and causing someone death. But he did not want to explain more. I want to find out Haley. I need too. He needs to ease his mind. He will not be able to live any longer with so much guilt and pain. I just hope it is not already too late.

**Haley**: Come on Nat. Don't be so negative. We are his family. We'll help him. Lucas is a strong man. I'm sure it is not too late. But I guess that when he is talking about giving his heart to the wrong person he is referring to Peyton. What she did to him was horrible you know. I am not sure I would have handled it as well as he did.

**Nathan**: Come on, they broke up 6 years ago. He is definitely over it by now.

**Haley**: You don't know the whole story. What happened back then changed him forever. He swore on that day to never give his heart again.

**Nathan**: But what the hell did happen in LA?

**Haley**: I guess I can tell you about it now. You need to know if you really want to help him.

**Nathan**: Tell me!! Stop being so mysterious.

**Haley**: Ok. So, at the end of the freshman year, Lucas came to see me and told me that seeing Peyton once every couple of months was not enough for him and that even if they talked everyday by webcam it did not feel rights. He needed her to know how much he loved her and that he wanted a real commitment. In fact, he decided to surprise her by visiting in LA and asking her to marry him.

**Nathan**: Oh gosh!! I did not know that. I always thought he went there to break up.

**Haley**: Well. I was so happy for him. I even started to imagine how the wedding would be. How silly I was. Anyway, He took the plane that night and came back the morning after. If you remember, I went to pick it up because he called me in the middle of the night telling me he was coming back.

**Nathan**: Yes I remember. Whitey was so angry that Lucas was not there to go to last away match that he was a monster with us all day.

**Haley**: Stop interrupting me Nat. Do you want to know the story or not?… Ok then. When I went to pick him up, he was a complete mess. He told me that when he arrived to Peytons' flat the door was unlocked so he went in. He bought some nice flowers and he heard some noises in the bedroom he went in and saw Peyton in bed with another man.

**Nathan**: No kidding!!! I can't believe that. Oh my god, why did she do that to him? I understand now why you refused to talk to her at the reunion.

**Haley**: It is not even the worse part. In fact, she finished by confessing to Lucas that she made a mistake when she told him she loved him. Actually, she was seeing this man since more then 5 months. She was almost engaged to him and she did not even care to mention it to Lucas. She wanted to be sure that this relationship would work before to break it up with him.

**Nathan**: I'm so sorry for him. I would have died if you did something like that to me. I can't believe she became this kind of person. It is not the Peyton I knew. But if you want to know she got was she deserved. She was single when she came back to the reunion.

**Haley**: She deserves it. She broke Lucas so bad that he swore not to love again. Since that day, he only had one night stands. He refused to really know the girls he was seeing.

**Nathan**: Well thanks for telling me the truth. I start to understand a bit better what he told me. Gosh how…

A surgeon came in the waiting room.

**Surgeon**: You are Lucas Scott family?

**Nathan**: Yes, I am his brother. Is he ok?

**Surgeon**: Everything went well. We were a bit worried with his heart condition but he is strong. His vitals are goods. He is in recovery now but I'm sure you will be able to see him soon.

**Nathan**: Thank you so much doctor. I don't know how to thank you.

**Haley**: How is Karen doing?

**Surgeon**: She is doing fine. The surgery went smoothly and I am sure that Mrs Jones will be able to be home very soon. Her son arrived just in time.

Haley started to cry.

**Haley**: Oh Nat, I am so happy. I could not bear losing him. I still need him. And Karen… Gosh Karen. She is too important to disappear now.

**Nathan**: Yes, they are both too important. Everything will be find now. Do you remember, I swore to you when we got married that everything will be find and that I will always be there to protect you. It will always be this way.

**Haley**: I know. You are fantastic. We need to go to call Deb now. She is probably worrying sick. No wait, you should go. James has a game tonight and one on his parent needs to be there. I'll stay here. I want Lucas to see me when he wakes up.

**Nathan**: Are you sure? I mean James can understand. I can stay with you, I can miss one of his match.

**Haley**: No, don't do that. He needs you there. Go, you know I'll be fine. I love you.

**Nathan**: I love you too my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Lucas was back in his room still sleeping. Haley sat near him to watch him sleep. He seems so peaceful. He was the Lucas he always were.

He start talking, he was probably dreaming.

**Lucas**: I'm so sorry Elena. I want to be with you. I love you please stay. Don't leave me now. I want to be part of this family. Please understand come back.

He was almost screaming now. Haley decided to wake him up. She put a hand on his forehead.

**Haley**: Lucas? Luke it is me Haley. Come on wake up you are dreaming. Please just wake up.

**Lucas**: Elena? It's you?

**Haley**: No Luke it's only me Haley. Sorry.

**Lucas**: Haley? Oh my god Haley. I thought she was there. I could feel her next to me.

**Haley**: Who is she Lucas? Who is Elena?

**Lucas**: She is the love of my life. She is my soul mate. (Tears started running down his face) She is not with me anymore. I lost her and our family too.

**Haley**: Come on Luke. What family are you talking about? It is never too late. When I left Nathan for the music tour and came back. He told me everything was over. But he came back to me. She can still come back to you. Tell her what you just said during your dream and I'm sure she will come back. Nobody can really stop loving you. You're such a special man.

**Lucas**: I really need to get it of my chest Haley. I just can't do it know but I'll tell you everything as soon as my mother get better. I am supposed to leave this hospital in two days. I'll tell you everything then. I swear. But I'll have to go back to Cambridge soon. They need me for the new semester. I just need to know how my mother is doing. Do you know anything?

**Haley**: Yes, she is doing fine. Her vitals are great. I'm sure Sean will come to visit you later and give you more information about it.

**Lucas**: Thanks Haley. You have always been so supportive of me. Please can you leave me alone for a moment. I need to rest for a bit.

**Haley**: Of course I can. Just promise me something, don't moan alone. It is not good for you. Wait for me and we'll do it together ok?

**Lucas**: I'll do my best. See you later.

Lucas was writing is new book on his laptop when someone came in.

**Sean**: May I come in?

**Lucas**: Of course you can. How is my mum doing?

**Sean**: She is ok. Better than we hoped actually. She is awake and want to see you. She is so grateful for what you did. She missed you very much. She cannot believe you are just two rooms away from her.

**Lucas**: I am going to go to see her tomorrow. I am not allowed to stand today. You know tell her that I love her very much and that I she has nothing to be grateful about.

**Sean**: You'll tell her yourself tomorrow. It will mean much more coming from you

**Lucas**: I know I don't know you at all. It is all my fault. But you seem to be a good person. I'll try to correct the mistake I have made.

**Sean**: I'm sure you will. Your mum is constantly telling me how a wonderful person you are.

Lucas woke up and ask the nurse to bring him to his mum.

When he arrived in the room Karen was starring through the window.

**Lucas**: Mum?

**Karen**: Lucas!!! Oh my baby boy, come near me. I missed you. Each day without seeing you broke my heart a little.

**Lucas**: Mum, I love you so much. I'm so sorry. I haven't been a good son for a long time but don't worry everything will be different now I promise you. If I had lost you… Oh god, thank you for giving me another chance. I won't let you down again mum.

**Karen**: Don't worry. You never let me down. I know you never stopped loving me. You saved my life Luke. What can I say? You are fantastic

**Lucas**: Don't say that mum. You saved my life first, many times. Without even knowing it. I am not fantastic, I keep making mistakes and I have let everybody down.

**Karen**: Don't worry baby. Everybody makes mistakes but the quality of a man is the way he tries to repair them. You are here now. I hope inside that you'll stay here for good.

**Lucas**: I'll see mum. I really can't promise but I'm here for now. I'm here for you.

**Karen: **I know baby I know. It is so good to see you. It is like living in a dream.

**Lucas**: I'm really here mum and won't be anywhere else for now.

He said those words knowing inside that he hoped the last three years were only an horrible dream.


	5. Chapter 5

-1

**Haley**: Nathan Come on. It's time to go to the hospital. I guess Lucas is already waiting for us.

**Nathan: **One minute Hales. I need to find the car keys first. Julia just keep hiding them. She always do that you know. We need to do something.

**Haley**: She is only two Nathan. How can she understand.

**Nathan**: You are the great teacher. It is the first time that I hear the players that they actually like to go to their maths classes. So you can teach her not to do that anymore.

**Haley**: I can say the same Nate. Apparently you are a great coach too.

**Nathan**: I know that.

They both start laughing.

**Nathan**: Hey, I found them. We can go now.

**Haley**: Well it's a start. By the way do you remember that Brooke is coming from New York in two weeks.

**Nathan**: Yep I remember. I already asked Deb to give her a room. With Lucas here we don't have enough space and I prefer to have my brother at home. He needs to be near his family. Karen is only down the road and as you know she doesn't have a spare room.

**Haley**: I know that. Thanks for taking care of everything. You are my superman.

**Nathan**: I know girl. You are so lucky to be married with me.

**Haley**: Right… Anyway, I wanted to give a call to Brooke and ask her to come earlier you know. I think it can be good for Lucas. They always were quite connected together so… What do you think?

**Nathan**: I guess it won't do more wrongs anyway. Maybe It can even help. Give her a call and we will see what she will say. I am just changing the subject for two minutes but do you really think that it is a good idea to let Brooke uses Julia image for a kid clothing line?

**Haley**: Why not? I mean she got the idea because of Julia anyway. Moreover, she is not going to use her as a model. She will just take some pictures of her in the cloths to sell them to the fashions companies. That's it.

**Nathan**: I guess. Ok I'm going to park the car. And I'll go to find Lucas.

**Haley**: Yes. You do that. I am going to call Brooke now.

**Brooke**: Hello. Brookes' speaking.

**Haley**: Hey you. How are you?

**Brooke**: Oh my god. Am I speaking to super mama? How are you doing girl? How are the kids? And Nathan? I want to know everything!!

**Haley**: You will never change!! Don't talk that fast. We are ok. You will know more when you come anyway. I just want to inform you that Luke is here…. Brooke?? Are you still there?

**Brooke**: Yes sorry. How is he doing?

**Haley**: I won't lie to you. He doesn't seems to go that well. But he just saved Karen life. He gave her a kidney.

**Brooke**: That's great. I mean for the kidney part.

**Haley**: I figured Brooke.

**Brooke**: I 'm sorry Hales. But why are really you calling me for? Tell me what you want.

**Haley**: Ok… hum…You know that you and Lucas always had a special bond and it will maybe be good for Like if you were here. So I figured that maybe you can come earlier.

**Brooke**: How earlier?

**Haley**: I don't know. Like now?

**Brooke**: Wow! How do you expect me to do that? I have obligations here you know.

**Haley**: I know and I am sorry to ask you that but he is really not well. I think that having all his close friends around will help him. I don't know what else to do. Honestly for the first time in my life I actually feel totally helpless.

**Brooke**: Ok. I'll see what I can do. But I can't promise anything ok?

**Haley**: Fine. Just do your best. I have to go, Nathan is coming with Lucas now.

**Brooke**: Ok no problem. Just take care of him and I'll call you later. Just a question before I go. Can you tell him if he is still working at the University in Cambridge?

**Haley**: Yes he is. Why?

**Brooke**: No reasons.

**Haley**: Ok.. You are weird. I really have to go now. Talk to you later. Bye

**Brooke**: Bye Hales.

Brooke just starred at her cell. Why on earth did Lucas lied to Haley? He was not working since more then a year!! She decided to leave today. Something was really wrong in Tree Hill.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sorry to interrupt the story for a couple of lines but I have to change the format of the story because I did not know that script format was forbidden thanks ESLgirl. So from chapter 6 the format will be different. Secondly, She (ESLgirl) criticizes my English so I also want to specify that English is not my first language and I****'****m doing my best for you guys to understand so I just want to apologize if my spelling and/or grammar caused you trouble. Thanks to you all for your review and support. You are great.) **

- Hey Luke are you ok? You seem very tired.

- I know Hales. I did not sleep much. You know how I hate hospitals.

- I forgot. You know what. Just go and take a nap. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready.

- it's a good idea but I really want to see the kids. Lilly in particular.

- yes , I understand but you need to take some rest Luke. She is already worrying for her mum. If she sees you like that she will worry for you too. She is only 8 she needs to stay a kid.

- You are right I guess. Like always!! Ok then I go to bed. Can I just have a word with James first?

- He is with his basketball friend right now. They are training for next week match. They are going to play against the first of the group. So, they are preparing now. You will see he is very good.

- I am not sure I'll be here next week. I have my class to prepare. I'll have to see

- Try to stay Luke. It's only a week. We haven't seen you in four year. Don't be like that!!

- … I'll see Hales. I'll try my best.

- Hey, right. I don't know why but I'm sure you just want to leave town again and you really leave me clueless.

The phone started ringing.

- You are lucky. I have to answer but we really need to talk tonight. You, Nathan and me. You promised remember.

- Yes I do. I am going to bed for a while.

- Hello?

- Hales it's me! I just give you a call to tell you that I will take the plane early tomorrow morning. I guess you really need me there.

- Thank you so much Brooke. Around what time will you be there? I'll ask Nathan to come to pick you up if it fits with his training schedule.

- Right let me check. The plane will land at 10.30 am. But how come he has a training schedule? It's Easter holidays!!

- I know Brooke. But the team is not good enough so he is giving them intensive training. By the way, it is better for you to come now. Luke just told me that he will probably go back to Cambridge next week to prepare his new class.

- Well… I know Luke is really honest but I'm really worried for him now. That's why I have cancelled all my appointments to come.

- Oh gosh!! That's very sweet of you Brooke. Maybe I exaggerated when I told you how bad he was. He is sad and seems depressed but I don't want your career to suffer from this. You fought to hard to obtain it.

- Oh Hales. You don't know everything and I don't know if it is a good ides to talk about that over the phone.

- Come on!! I really need to know now. You know I am curious. Moreover, I need to have all the cards in my hand in order to have a conversation with Lucas tonight. Nathan and myself decided to confront him. We are to worried about him. Nathan can't even sleep at night anymore.

- Are you sure that his sleepless nights are not your fault more than Luke's?

- Be serious Brooke. Don't try to change subject. Tell me please.

- He lied to you Hales.

- What? Who? Lucas?

- Yes Lucas!! Who else?! He is not working in Cambridge anymore. From what I know, he quitted his job more then a year ago.

- What? You are not serious!! Lucas is not a liar! I know him.

- Yes well… I thought I did too! But I can assure you it is the truth. I double checked.

- How do you know that?

- Well, if I tell you can you swear that you won't shout at me? Don't become all « mama » on me like you do sometime.

- I don't do that!! Anyhow, I guess I can contain myself. Go on.

- Ok then. I saw Peyton around one year ago. She came to New York for the promotion of the new band she was managing and she came in my office to order some clothes for the girls on the band. It was a great way to advertise for me. Anyway, she started talking about Lucas like how she was sorry to have cheated on him, that she shouldn't have made such a huge mistake that she was still so in love in him after 6 years and so on.

- And?

- I really started to feel bad for her because as you know I am the queen of big mistakes.

- Maybe you are but you never broke someone else heart on purpose right? I can't believe you felt sorry for her after I told her how Lucas was for 3 years after he broke up with Peyton.

- Don't start Hales or I stop explaining you.

- Sorry. I just wanted to state my point but go on please.

- So, I figured that if I could help Lucas and Peyton to get back together it would be good for everyone and maybe it would help me with my shitty love karma. When Peyton left I called the University in order to talk with Lucas. They did not know who I was talking about and that they did not have a Mr. Lucas Scott who was teaching literature at the university. I supposed that the receptionist did not know what she was talking about and I decided to go over there and meet with Lucas. When I arrived there I saw his name on the booklet of the literature program and I went to the registration office in order to know where his office was and where his classes where taking place. They told me that I found a old brochure. They apologized and they told me that Mr. Scott classes have been canceled because he gave his notice at the end of the previous semester. Now you know everything.

- Oh my god!! I just can't believe this. I understand many things now. I didn't understand why he did not want us to call him at work anymore. He told me that it was because he was sharing his office with a new teacher and that he preferred us to call him on his mobile or at home. How stupid I was. My friend was drowning and I even didn't notice it. How bad am I?

- Come on Hales!! Don't beat yourself up. I even did not worried and I knew! Plus I did not say anything because of the Peyton part. It is my fault too. To be honest I thought he left his job to concentrate on his new book. His first book had a huge success so I guessed he wanted to do better. We are going to find out what's wrong Hales. Stay positive. I'm sure we can help him.

- Well, I hope so.

- Of course we will. We are a great team. I have to go now Hales. I still have to prepare my suitcase.

- Ok, I have to go too anyway. James will be back soon. I'll see you in the morning. Take care.

- You too and give a big kiss to my favorite godson ok?

- Will do. Bye

- Bye super mama.

Haley sat on the sofa. She felt completely numb. What was wrong with Luke? She felt like she was with a stranger. Did he already lost your soul? Or will they be able to bring back the positive and trustworthy Lucas she always known and loved like a brother.

She could not wait to talk to Nathan.


	7. Chapter 7

-1The dinner went quite fast. Nobody really talked. Haley already told everything to Nathan who could not believe it. Haley and Nathan kept staring at Lucas.

Once, the dinner was over James prepared his overnight bag. He was going to stay with Sean and Lilly tonight. Haley help him and walked him over to Karens' house Who was supposed to be discharged from the hospital in four days. Haley was even more emotional then ever to see Lilly and James together. They seems to be as close as Lucas and her were when they were kids. They thought that they would be able to fight everything together. What did happen to them? When exactly did she lose him? She could not even remember the last time they had a real open hearted conversation. Her eyes started to fill up with tears.

- Mum… Mum? Are you ok?

- Hum? Oh yes baby don't worry I'm fine. I was just thinking about you and Lily. You know you are a lot like uncle Lucas and me were when we were kids.

- Yeh? I will take care of her always. I know she is my cousin but I fell like she is my sister too. I have two sisters!

- It is good to feel like that honey. She is so happy when she is with you.

- I know but Auntie Karen will be back soon and everything will be good again. Mum before you go can I ask you a question?

- Of course! I already told you, you can ask me anything you want.

- Why you and dad are not close to uncle Lucas anymore? Did he do something wrong?

- No baby!! Uncle Lucas is a good person. He has lost his track a bit but everything will be fine. Don't worry for him. Your dad and me will take care of him. You should go now. Lily is waiting for you.

- Good night mum. I will see you in the morning.

- Sweet dreams my angel. We will go to the airport to pick up Aunt Brooke tomorrow.

- Ok bye.

Haley stayed in front of the house for a couple of minutes looking to her son running to meet Lily. She remember as if it was yesterday when Lucas and herself were telling each other everything. Gosh, it seems so far away.

She decided to hurry up. The time has come. The truth needed to be told before it was too late.

Nathan was reading a story to Julia when Haley came back. She saw Lucas sited in the kitchen looking to a photo album.

- I can't believe how many important moments I missed.

- Well Luke it was your choice.

- What? Why are you so upset?

At that moment Nathan came back in the Kitchen.

- Julia is asleep. Wow! What's going on Hales?

- I am just fed up with this situation. I can't take it anymore!! I am losing you Luke!! We are all loosing you and we don't know why. You seems to feel bad here. You just want to leave Tree Hill as fast as you can. How do you think we should fell about that? You are torturing us!! Don't you love us anymore?

- Hales honey. Don't be so direct. Let Luke the time to explain. Don't start by aggressing him. It won't help!

They both sat near Lucas.

- Tell me Luke. Please I need to know why I am loosing my best friend. I need to know why you are so broken. You don't look like yourself anymore. You were such a family guy before. So full of life. Where is this man?

- He died Hales... Three years ago.

- What? Why? Tell us Luke. You will feel a lot better afterward.

Tears started falling down Lucas cheeks.

- Nobody can help me Hales. Only death will be able to put my mind to rest.

- Nothing can be as bad as you think bro. Every problem has its solution.

- Are you sure Nate? Tell me how can you correct the fact that I have caused the death of the love of my life?

- Lucas… What are you talking about? You are not able to cause someone death come on!

- You want to know the whole story right? I will tell you everything know. You will see such a monster I am and that I deserve all the pain and guilt I carry around with me. I just have a request before to start my story. Can you both promise me not to tell a word about this story to anybody and please don't look at me differently ok?

- Well, for the secret part I am ok Bro. For the rest I can't swear.

- It is the same for me Luke. But I'll stand by you whatever your story. I love you. We love you.

- Well… When I moved to Cambridge I was still pretty broken because of Peyton so I thought it was the right move for me. A new city, new faces a new life. As you both know I swore to myself not to fall in love again. I did pretty well on this part before moving but a « complication » came my way. When I started teaching I met a young law teacher assistant. We became friend. She was fantastic, funny, smart, beautiful, caring. In one word I can say she was perfect. We liked the same things she made me feel alive again. Her name was Elena. She was 22. We started dating after a while but I told her that I was not looking for something serious and that I did not want to give my heart to her or anyone else for that matter. But, she was such a positive person who really believed in love. She probably thought that I will change my mind . We were together for three months when we had sex the first time and I could not believe it but it was her first time! When I asked her why she slept with me knowing that our relationship will not go anywhere. She told me that it didn't not matter for her because she was in love with me and that even if I was not ready to give my heart she was still giving me hers. This situation scared me you see but I still continued seeing her. I understood then that I continued with this relationship because I was addicted to her. I was falling in love or maybe I was since a long time I am not sure. Anyway one day, approximately 4 months after our first night together, I decided that it was time to take risks again and I prepared a very romantic evening. I wanted to tell her that she had my heart too and that I will take care of hers forever. But…

Lucas stop talking his voice was broken. Nathan and Haley could see a terrible pain on his face. Haley had tears on her eyes. She was not even close of how much pain Lucas had on him. Nathan put a hand on his brothers' arm.

- Continue bro. We are here for you. We've always been and we'll always be.

- Thank you… It is important for me. As I was telling you. That day I gave her a call telling her I need to see her at my flat and she agreed. I was walking down the campus to go to see a friend working for the music department because I asked him to composed a music for the song I wrote for her and I saw her!! She was hugging another man! I felt all the pain and the rage coming back to me like a boomerang. When she arrived that night she told me that she had some news for me but I did not let her finish!! How stupid I was! I told her that I asked her to come in order to tell her that I was fed up with our relationship and that I had to be free again. I made her believe that I needed to see other girls. She starts crying and told me that she always thought that I will finish by giving her my heart. And do you know what I said? I told her that she was mistaken and that she was far from being good enough. How could I said that to the women I wanted to have children with? Anyway she left very upset and still crying. I felt so crushed but the worst came later that night. It was around 4am when I heard someone ringing, I thought it was her, that she was coming back. I would have forgive her anything. She was too honest, she could not cheat on me. I swore to myself that if it was her I would listen her story. But it wasn't her. It was the guy I saw her with before that day. His eyes were all red. He told me that he was her brother and that she died in a car accident. It felt like a nightmare! I told him that it was impossible that he made a mistake. He told me that he went to identify her to the mortuary. I had to go to see I needed to be sure. He drove me there telling me that he came to see her because she wanted to introduce him to me. She told him that I was the love of her life and that I will marry her one day! When I saw her body a part of me died at the same time. I met the medical examiner and asked her what happened. She asked if I was family and her brother said that I was her fiancé. Oh god if only he knew then!! The legist told me that the reason of the crash were really obscure and that the police did not know how she crashed into that tree. I started to realized that I would never hear her laugh again or smell her perfume. At this exact moment the doctor added that he was sorry for me and that she knew how hard it is to lose a fiancé and a baby!! She was pregnant with my child! She was four months pregnant. At this exact moment I whished to die and I wish to die since then. God took her and our baby from me. It is all my fault. She was too upset to drive and she did because of me. All my dreams are dead now. The only family I wanted is gone forever. Tell me now, How can I fell better?

Nathan and Haley just starred at him. How could they answer to that. They both had tears is their eyes and Lucas could not stop crying. Nathan reacts first and took his brother into his arms.

- Oh Luke, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say. I love you. If only I knew before I would have come to stay with you for a while.

- Luke. You shouldn't have supported all this pain alone. We are here.

Lucas pushed Nathan away.

- Don't you understand!! I don't deserve to be comforted! I deserve to burn in hell.

I need to take some fresh air.

Lucas ran outside without leaving a chance to anyone to follow him.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas arrived at the river court. It was the place where he always found peace. He sat on the bench and surprised himself by remembering all the good things which have happened there.

It was where he won his place on the team; it was here that he won the respect of the others. A respect he didn't deserve anymore. Why did he say everything? Why did they feel sorry for him? Did they heard the whole story or did they hear only what they wanted to hear? He was almost as guilty as Dan was. He could understand now why Dan finally succeeds to kill himself last year. However, even if he thought himself that death would be a good solution he still thinks that he deserve to be on earth to suffer. That was all he deserved for causing the death of such a wonderful person. Elena really was a good person. She had a good heart and she believed that love was able to change everything and everybody. He could remember as if it was yesterday the discussion he had with her after their first night together.

I didn't konw it was your first time.

Elena looked at him with a fantastic smile on her face.

And? Does it change anything Luke?

Yeh!! I mean not really but… maybe if I knew I would have acted differently.

What do you mean by differently?

I would probably not have slept with you. It is surely something really important for you if you waited so long. I feel a bit guilty now.

Why should you? I never asked you anything. I know you are not ready to be fully with me and that's fine. I'm ok with that.

I don't know if I'll never be able too. You know that. I told you from day one that I was not looking for a serious relationship.

Elena bent down and kissed Lucas' forehead.

I know that Luke but I can really accept it. You can't give me your heart but I can still give you mine and I already did that. To be honest I think I did it after our first kiss. Don't be afraid. I'll never impose to you something you don't want. I'm ready to have my heart broken. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I love you its simple. I'm quite sure I'll never love someone as much as I love you so I can I say…. I ceased the opportunity.

I see… Well I appreciate everything you just said and thank you for giving me your heart I'll try to take care of it.

I'm sure you will. And if you don't? Don't worry I can handle it. I just want to tell you that if one day you want to give me yours feel free to do so. I'll take care of it as if it was my life.

Thanks Ele. I'll keep that in mind.

Lucas can back to reality and felt some tears falling down his cheeks. He started to talk to himself

Come on!! You don't deserve to cry. Why are you so sad? You knew that what you said to her will have some consequences no? Of course you did but your selfish ass did not care right? Oh gosh, I really become insane. I'm talking to myself now.

Lucas continued to remember other moments with Elena but the same and horrible moment kept coming back. He remembered that after the announced of the doctor at the mortuary he asked to be left alone with her for a moment. He sat on a chair and started to talk to her.

Hey baby, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't think a word of what I said. You are the love of my life. Please….Please, come back to me. I need you here to recall me everyday that love is the most important. I understood that I can't leave without you. Forgive me and come home with me. It can't be true!! You can't be dead. We are supposed to be happy together and have a beautiful baby. God can't do that to me, to us.

He took her hand and felt how cold it was. It is at this exact moment that he realized for the first time that he lost her for ever. He put his head on her chest and started crying like he never cried before. It felt like his heart was going burst so the pain was unbearable. The doctor told him that the pain will fade with time. Oh god, she was so wrong!! The pain was still present, it never changed and sometime it felt even worst than it was at the beginning.

He could still hear her at night in his sleep and almost every morning he wakes up calling her name. Sometime, a small part of him still hope it was a mistake and that she would come back to him and they can start again when they left of. He swore that if he had another chance he would never let her go. Maybe he would join her in the afterlife. No there is no chance. She surely is in heaven and he will surely go in hell.

The sunset brought him back to reality again. It was already the morning? Lucas looked at his watch. It was 5.30am. He decided to go to Keith's grave and he took the resolution to leave Tree Hill today. He could not face Nathan and Haley again. He would not be able to look into their eyes and see that they were feeling sad for him. He surely did not deserve it.

Lucas sat near Keith's grave and start talking to him.

Hey Uncle Keith. I'm sorry. I didn't come to visit for a long time. I'm sure you pretty sad to see what I became. You were so proud of me. I'm sorry for disappointing you now. You did not teach me like that. You taught me respect and love. You always told me to trust myself and it will help me to make the right choices but I didn't do it. I just came to apologize for all the mistakes I made. I love you Uncle Keith.

Lucas also decided to go to see his mother to the hospital before leaving. He knew that it would probably be the last time he will see her. In fact, he decided to completely disappear and to go somewhere where nobody would be able to find him. He knew deep down that he did not deserve the love and the support of his family and friends.

When he arrived in Karen's room she was standing smelling some flowers.

Hey Mum.

My favorite son!! How are you baby? You seem to be tired.

Don't worry about me. I didn't sleep well that's all. But you look so good yourself!! I'm so glad to see you like that

This is because of you Luke. You put your life at risk for me. You knew all the risks especially because of your hearts' condition and you did not think one second. Sean told me how brave you were when you went to surgery. You are the best son ever do you know that?

Don't say that mum. I just did what everybody would have done in the same situation. Please, I can assure you there is nothing noble in what I did. You don't need to thank me. I am not wonderful. I'm just a human and not one of the best.

Karen came closer and took Lucas in her arms.

You are my baby Luke you know that right? You are a good person and I am sure that everything will be fine for you even if you don't believe it yourself I know it. You are a part of my soul Luke. I know you better than you do.

Yes, maybe… I just came by to tell you that I love you Mum. I have not been around much but I just want you to know that I never stopped thinking about you. You always were and always be a very important part of my life. I love you so much.

I know Luke. I never doubted of your love. Why do you say all that?

No reasons… But it is always better to say what you feel when you can.

That's true honey but why did you decide to do that know?

No reason Mum. I just felt like it. I have to go know. Hales is probably waiting for me. Take care ok?

Yes like always. I'll see you later. I love you too you know.

I know. Bye

Lucas arrived at Nathan and Haley's house. He felt relieved that no one was in. He just had to prepare his bag and everything will be over. He could go back to his life or his something like it.


	9. Chapter 9

-1His bag was ready. He could finally go. He felt bad not to be able to say goodbye to everybody he knew. How pathetic was he? He preferred to leave everything he knew then to face the reality of what he became. A angry, sad and dead man who was still able to walk but not to feel anything anymore.

He did not hear the car in the driveway. He open the door, ready to go back but someone was already in front of it. It was Brooke.

- Luke!! Oh my God, I'm so happy to see you again! It has been forever!

She jumped into Lucas's arms.

- Hey Brooke. You look great. I'm happy to see you too.

- I always look good you know that. You haven't been around much. I hope you'll be able to give me some update on your life.

- I would like to do so but I have to go back to Cambridge.

Brooke turned around and looked into Haley's eyes. She knew that something was really wrong. Luke was not a liar. She knew what she had to do.

- Haley please can I borrow Luke for a minute? I need to talk to him.

- Yep that's fine. Deb is not back anyway. She is at the hospital with Julia so… You don't have a room yet. You know what, you both go and chat. I'll prepare lunch and wait for you.

- Great! You're a star. Come on Luke.

- Ok but just for a minute. I really need to go.

- All right. Don't worry, I just have a couple of things to tell you.

Haley looked at them they were walking slowly. She really hoped that Brooke would help him and maybe who knows… give him some peace of mind.

Brooke sat on the bench near the river court. She starred into Lucas's eyes. He was not his good friend anymore. Where was the man who told her once how fantastic she was? He was the only one who was once able to see who she really was.

- Luke come and sit near me. So tell me how is life for you?

- Not bad. I'm just a bit tired and I worried a lot for my mum but now I'm fine. I'll go back to my life and my students very soon .

-Of course… Lucas you have, like everyone of us, some bad sides but you've never been a liar. And I can't understand why and how you became one.

-What are you talking about? I don't understand.

- I'm not stupid Luke. You are lying right to my face and I can't accept it. I don't know why Haley didn't say anything to you. But I can't deal with it. You are not working in Cambridge anymore. We know that. I know that since one year. I thought you'll come back here to be with your family but you did not!! You did even worst by lying to everyone. Who are you? You can't be the Lucas I always knew and trusted!!

- Why do you say that? Who told you that?

- I came to see you. The registration office told me that your class was cancelled. Did you really think that nobody would find out?

- I really hoped so. You see… I wanted to… I wanted a way out!

- A way out of what?

- This whole situation. I wanted to be alone. I don't want to be a part of anyone life. It is better for everyone I assure you Brooke. I'm not good to have around .

- How can you say that Luke? You were always there for your friends and family. You help me to believe in myself. You taught me to open my heart and…

- I broke it many times. I'm so sorry about that. I know how it feels and you did not deserve it. You are a fantastic person.

- Oh Luke don't say that! It was a long time ago and even if you broke it the fact that you teach me love was the most important. Forget about the past. Live in the present. I don't know why you think you don't deserve to be around the people who cares for you or whatever but even if you don't deserve to be loved they deserve to have you around. Do you know how many times James talked about you to me over the phone? Every time I talked to him he mentioned you!! You are very important for him. Did you think a minute about your Mum? How she felt when you did not come for her wedding?

- There is some circumstances Brooke and…

-There is no excuse possible Lucas. You are breaking people hearts by not being around . I don't know what is your excuse for missing out on every essential moments of the people you are supposed to love but nothing can excuse your behaviour. I needed you back then. You were not there!! I begged you to come to New York but you preferred to ignore my call. Was it fair on me? You are one of my best friend and you did not come to my wedding! You were not there to support me when Chase dumped me the day of the wedding. By not being around you are not protecting us but you are destroying us!! Be there for us Luke like you always were. I know you think you are toxic but let us judge by ourselves. I don't ask you to stay in Tree Hill forever but try to stick around a bit longer. It will be good for everybody.

- I don't know… I guess you are right but I don't deserve to be helped and to be loved this is why I just wanted to disappear.

- I really want to find out what happened to you but we have time. If you don't want to share it with me it is fine too. But even if you think that you don't deserve to be loved some people here need to be love by you and you have no right to deny them that!!

- You didn't change. You always speak up your mind. I honestly missed that!! Ok, you know what? We are going to make a deal. I'll stay in Tree Hill for a full month at the condition that you stay too? DO we have a deal?

- You are evil Luke!! You know I can't do that but wait a minute…

Brooke took her mobile phone and gave a phone call.

- It's ok Luke. I'll do it. The Children collection is not due yet. I can't work from here. You have a deal!

- Ok then. I glad. You will see the mistake you made.

- We will see. But for now, you have to deal with your past by repairing the mistakes you made.

Lucas knew that he made, once again, one of the biggest mistake of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Haley woke up earlier then usual for a Saturday morning. She was so happy that Lucas decided to stay a bit longer in Tree Hill. It will be good for everybody to be reunited for a while. She felt relieved, she did not know why yet but she knew inside that everything would fall into place, like it was supposed to be. Nathan started to move. He opened his eyes:

- Do you know that you are the most beautiful woman in the world Mrs Scott?

- Yes I do!! You are telling me that every morning. Do you know how much I love you?

- We are so lucky Hales. I mean I can't forget what Luke told us. I feel bad you know? I can't even imagine what he is going through . He is my brother and I can 't do anything to help him. I would do almost anything to ease his pain but I can't. I never felt so helpless. I even feel guilty to be so happy but it makes me understand how lucky I am. I love you more than anything , I always will. Please never forget that okay?

- I won't Nate come on! You are my love, my soul mate and I know you feel the same way. We have two beautiful babies to remind me that every day. But I can understand how you can feel toward Lucas. I feel the same you know. I looked at him yesterday while he was playing with James and I can't understand how I could let the things get that bad. I knew Lucas almost my whole life and I let him cut me from his life without doing anything. He is my brother too or should I say I feel this way. I did not see it coming. He disappeared and I didn't't try to understand. I was too busy with my own life. What kind of a friend am I?

- Hales, don't beat yourself up. I'm not better than you in this story. I should have done something a long time ago. But if we are honest he is still managing you know?

- How can you say that. Did you really looked at him? He is not himself anymore. It seems that he doesn't't believe in life anymore.

- You don't understand what I mean Hales. After his explanation I tried to imagine myself in the same situation but I couldn't't. If you were not with me anymore I would die. I can't envisage my life without you, how could I wake up one single morning without you by my side? It seems just surreal, almost impossible. You are the air I breath, my essence, my life.

- I completely understand. I had the same reaction than you. I thank god every day for bringing you into my life.

- Are you ready to prove it right now?

- I thought you'll never ask!!

Haley woke up three hours later. She went to the kitchen and saw all the people she loved the most sited together. Lucas was helping Julia to eat her breakfast while Nathan was joking around with James about some basketball team. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. If everyday could be like that. Lucas was really loved and she really hoped that he would understand that many things needed to be lived and many people needed to be loved.

- Hey People!

- Hey Mum! Please can you tell dad that the best basketball player of the NBA is Tony Parker!! He keeps saying no!

- Honey, you know that your father in only trying to mess with you. Don't listen to him. Look at him, he is laughing right behind your back!

- Dad!!

- Okay son, I'll tell you the truth…Parker is the best player! You are right.

Nathan took his son into his arms and start giggling him. The sound of the laughs was magical and made Lucas feel alive. The ambiance was a lot better than it was at first and, for the first time, Lucas started to thing that he should have come home earlier.

- How are you doing Luke? Did you sleep well?

- I am doing fine Hales. I slept quite well. I am having a nice chat with Julia about Sponge Bob. This sponge is so brave!!

- Uncle Lucas told me that Sponge Bob lives in the beach near here Mummy. Can we go to see him?

- Well….We'll see. If you finish your breakfast maybe we can go up to the beach a have a picnic.

- Okay Mummy! Thank you.

- Luke? Sorry to stop your debate on Sponge Bob but can I ask you a favour? You have to say yes anyway because you had no right to reveal the secret location of Sir Sponge Bob to my sweet daughter who will probably force me to stay the whole day to the beach thanks to you.

- It's fair. Tell me what do you want?

- Can you go to pick Brooke up from Debs later on and drive her to the Beach? We are supposed to have lunch together. She also wants to show me some of her designs for the clothing line.

- No problem. I can do that.

- Wait a minute bro!! You have something to do before. Ready for our one on one game? James wants to see his dad beat up his godfather!

- I can't be more ready. We can do that now little Brother.

- Okay old man.

Haley watched them play from the kitchen window. She could see that Lucas was actually having fun. She smiled when she saw James who was cheering for both and Julia acting like a mini cheerleader. Life could not be better than that or maybe it could. She could not wait until Monday morning for the Doctor to confirm what she already knew. She was expecting her third child. Nathan would surely be as ecstatic as she was.


	11. Chapter 11

-1

It was around 6 when Lucas stopped in front of Deborah's' house. He did not talk much with Brooke during their day at the beach. What could he say? She told him everything she needed too. She was right but he was not ready to face it.

Brooke was ready to go out of the car.

- Thanks for driving me Luke. Well… I better get off. It seems that you haven't much to tell me anyway.

- No Brooke. Come on… Don't say that! I just feel a bit weird around you that's all. I was not there when you needed me. I made you feel even worse than you already did and you really didn't deserve that . I don't really know what to do to repair what I did.

- Ignoring me won't help for sure!! You don't need to force yourself as being like before. Life changed everybody you know that. I am not the same girl I was in high school. But we can try to know each other again no?

- I guess but… I don't really know where to start.

- I have an idea. We can go to the bar we used to when we were still here. I mean I could really use a drink but there is nothing in this house. Deb still thinks that alcohol is the devil but a drink sometime really helps bad karmas!!

- okay. It can't do more wrong anyway!

Brooke and Lucas already had too much to drink but it help with their inhibitions.

- Can we have two more beers? Are you okay with that Brooke?

- Bring it on!! I always handled alcohol better than you ever did!!

- I remember! Don't worry. I have always been impressed. I know that you feel a bit bad about the fact that I don't want to share my dark past but tell me why do you think that you have a bad karma?

- Well… Let me think… Hey I remember!! I always lose the guys I loved! My love karma is the worst of the planet!!

- I wouldn't bet on that you know.

- Okay, maybe it is not the worst but I still think that my love life is pretty chaotic! Can you believe that my fiancé left me at the altar!! Who does that? And what did he say? « _I am so sorry Brooke but I don__'__t love you as much as I use to and I don__'__t feel like marrying you _». What the hell!! You don't feel like marrying me?? Couldn't he notice that before the wedding! I felt like dyeing for months!! But I know that your love life has been pretty rough too!

- Yep it has been hard. Sometime I am jealous of people with cold hearts you know. Imagine without love you can't feel pain. It is my dream!

- Right but I am still a romantic well… I try to. So, I think that without feelings you are dead and what scares me is that you seem to take this path and I don't like it. I mean you don't know how good it is to be loved by you.

- Yes right, this love can even kill you…

- What are you talking about? Who died?

- Nobody, I just wanted to say something. But tell me you used the plural when you mention your love life who else did you lost?

-….

- Tell me Brooke. You wanted to share no?

- I was…I was talking about you Luke. You have been my first love. The most important. Well don't worry it is over now but I can't stop feeling something when I think of you. You counted too much for me and you still do.

- If you want to know the truth I regret my choices too. I mean I should have stand by you by choosing you both times. Peyton was no good! If I had done the right choice I would be happy now and nothing would have happen.

- No don't say that. It was the destiny Luke. Maybe we needed to have these experiences to fully understand life. Who knows?

- Why are you so mystical? What is even worse is that I actually get what you say!!

- We are drunk!! I'm sure we won't be coherent anymore in a few drinks.

- We'll do that then… Waitress please can I have two vodkas and bring two other for my good friend too.

They drank their two glasses but they were lucid enough to walk home.

- Don't worry Brooke. I'll come back in the morning to pick up the car. Come on, I walk you home.

They walk the all way without a word, they already shared tonight more than they could dream of. Maybe a bit too much. They arrived in front of debs' door.

- Well Luke, thanks for staying with me almost all night. You know misery likes company.

- You are more then welcome! It is good sometime to forget about your life. I was thinking… Maybe we can start again where we left off.

Without leaving Brooke the chance to answer he kissed her. They seemed to be in the urge. All the pain, sadness and solitude they felt just seemed to disappear. Brooke could not stop thinking how good it was to be on Lucas's arms again.

Lucas woke up around 5 am he looked around him. He could not remember where he was. He felt someone moving beside him. It was Brooke!! What did he do?! Why did he slept with her? What a huge mistake! He tried to get out of bed with making any noise. He could not find his clothes. After a while, he was ready to go. He looked at her a last time. She was smiling in her sleep. Will she still smile tomorrow morning when she will realise what they did? He was sure she would not. This mistake will be quite hard to forget and forgive. Lucas was just hoping that it would not have too many consequences on their new friendship.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Lucas woke up in his bed around 9. He thought for a second that last night was just a dream but he could not avoid it. He did slept with Brooke. Why did he continue to act like that? He always make mistakes and will probably continue to do so for as long as he will be on this planet.

Maybe, she would not remember what happen and… Oh god who was he kidding? Of Course she would remember and he will have to apologise again. He really mastered excuses by now.

He walk into the kitchen. Nathan was reading the newspaper.

- Hey sunshine. Apparently you needed sleep. _Said Nathan laughing_.

- I guess I did bro… I guess I did.

- What did you do last night? We went to bed around 12 but you were still out. So, what did you do?

- Nothing special you know. I just had a couple of drinks while catching up with an old friend. No more then that.

- Really? If it's your story… Well it surely took you quite some time to catch up anyway! I heard come back at 5.30 am. Don't you want to change your explanation?

Nathan was staring at Lucas but not with the usual pain in the eyes. No, this time he was making fun of his brother who seemed really uncomfortable.

- Well… I… Where is Haley??

- She is with James at Karen's but don't try to change the subject. You got me interested with so much mystery. Tell me. It can't be weirder then what I imagine anyway!!

Lucas sat down in front of his brother.

- Fine! You win!! I'll tell you what happened yesterday night but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone. I don't like to play at « kiss and tell »

- What are we? ten?! Come on, spill it!

- You know… I am good to make mistakes and I did quite a big one last night. I slept with Brooke! I am so stupid I…

- I knew it!! Hales owes me 10 box!

- What? You knew it? You've bet with Hales on my life!! How could you?

- Chill out bro! We don't need to be psychic to find out what would be the outcome. Even if you broke up, you always had a special bound with her and I can see in her eyes that she feels the same. Maybe it would be good for the two of you. Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't have some feelings for her?

- I don't know… Maybe I have some feelings. I mean she is my first love and it is really hard to forget. She was and still is very important to me and you know that but it is not the question. Do I love her? No I don't, she is my friend and I have some feelings but nothing can happen and nothing should have happened !! Even if we could have a healthy and long relationship I wouldn't have one.

- Why? Because of Brooke?! She is a good person and you discern that. She has a golden heart and you couldn't find better… I mean except Haley but she is already taken!!

- I know that!! But I don't want to love again. Not her or anyone else for that matter. I don't deserve it. Don't try to get me out of it. I know how I feel. You can't judge my state of mind. You don't know how it is like. Do you remember how you felt after the accident with Dante? How Haley almost died because of you?

- How could I forget? I was devastated.

- Well… Now try to imagine how would you have felt if Hales did die on that day… How would you feel now?

- To be honest, I prefer not to think about it. The only think I'm sure about is that I would not be alive right now. I have to confess that I think you are very strong man… You really are!

- So, please let me deal with my pain the way I want. I don't want to be happy anymore. I don't want to love again. I only bring pain to the people who loves me and that I love. I just want to grieve in peace and be alone. I don't merit to love and to be loved again. I deserve to suffer that's it. And please… if you want to be nice with me lets stop to talk about that okay?

- All right, that's fine by me. I can do that if you ask me too. But I just want to add that you are my brother and I love you. You just said that you bring pain on people who loves you but you couldn't be more wrong I mean, you always been there for me and Haley. You never brought us pain but you brought us so many joys by being there for us and supporting us all the way. You are a good person Luke, you just made some mistakes. Everybody can make mistakes. Some have harsher consequences than others but you can't be perfect. God knows how many mistakes I did!! Some with harsher effects than others. If Haley and you did not help me I would probably be a monster by now. I am sure then one day you will see that Elena died because of a mistake you did in interpreting the facts. You will also see, I am sure that you don't deserve to live a life full of pain and regrets and you will start to live again. I promise you that.

- I hope you are right Nate. I really do but I am in a dark place right now and I can't see a future sorry. I just hope that Brooke won't expect anything about last night I mean… I don't want to break her heart again. I already did that too many times and she doesn't deserve it. I hope she will accept to talk to me again. That all I really hope.

- I'm sure she will understand. She knows your heart, she won't be upset with you. She cares about you and you perfectly knows that no? Don't worry about it. Go to talk to her. The sooner the better.

- I guess you're right. I'll go now. I'll know how to stand after that! Thanks anyway. I appreciate to talk to you.

- Anytime old man. You were there for me when I needed it and I'll surely do the same for you.

Lucas went to take a shower really hoping that Brooke would understand his point of view.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Haley left Karen's house with James, Lily and Julia. She felt happy today, for the first time since she saw Lucas she was sure that everything would be fine for him. She knew that she did the right choice by calling Brooke to make her come earlier, she succeeded in one hour to make Lucas stayed in Tree Hill. She decided to go to see her.

- Hey children, would you like to go to say hello to aunt Brooke?

- Of course I want! She is the coolest person I know! And she is MY godmother!

- Well thanks for me son!! I am cool too!

- Yes you are mum but…. You are my mum so you can't be cool

- I understand… I guess.

- Don't worry Aunt Hales. You are cool for me! Way more than Jamie thinks!

- Well thanks Lily. I appreciate!

- Anytime.

Haley started laughing. Those kids were growing too fast. Each time she saw Lily with James she could not help herself feeling nostalgic about the past. She just hoped that they would not grow apart as its happen with Lucas.

After checking that all the kids were safe on the car, she drive off to Debs'.

Brooke was sitting on the kitchen table starring at her coffee cup which was surely cold by now. She was glad that Deb was not there today. It would leave her enough time to think about last night. She could not believe the way she was feeling. She was sure that Lucas was just a friend. She missed him a lot during all those years but , for the first time she was able to face the truth. She was still in love with him! This was the reason of her bad love karma! She tried for years to convince herself that she only had friendship for him but who was she kidding. She could not lie to herself anymore.

She stood up and start walking around the table. She understood now why she kept all the pictures and all the letters from when they were dating. Maybe she was the one who drove Chase away. She was probably the one to blame in the whole story because, she hided something from everybody but Chase did send her a letter after leaving her. She knew it by heart, she read it almost a 1000 time. On this letter he wrote: « _Dear Brooke, I am sorry for leaving you like that but I really need to explain why I did it. I know there is no excuse for the pain I am causing you however, I think that this explanation could easy your pain. When I told you that I did not love you enough to marry you it was probably true but once upon a time I loved you more than my life but you never fully opened your heart to me. You drove me away I know that I was not the only one in your life. I don__'__t know who really hold your heart but I knew that you would never love me as much as I loved you. It was probably selfish of me to call it quit that hardly but if you were honest with yourself you would have seen that you broke up with me way before I did. I deserve to be fully loved Brooke as well as you do. You should marry the person who really has your heart and unfortunately I am not this person_. »

At the time, she thought that he was just an asshole trying to put the blame on her for something he did but he was right. When Lucas kissed her last night all those feelings came back and she prayed for that kiss to last forever. She was drunk but not drink enough to sleep with him if she did not want it but she wanted it, more than anything else. When she woke up and found the bed empty, she felt her heart filled with pain. She swore one day that she would never let Lucas Scott back in her heart again but how could she do that? Because in reality he never left it!

She did not hear the knock on the door and jumped when she heard Haley's voice beside her.

- The earth is calling Brooke! Brooke… Are you okay?

- Hum? Sorry Hales, I didn't hear you coming. Gosh you came with all the kids!

- I hope its not a problem but I guessed that it would be good to leave a bit of alone time to Karen and Sean as well as to Nate and Luke!

- No, of course its not a problem!! I am so happy to see you guys! Hey godson, you are cutter every time I see you! And Lily, my god you are going to break some hearts when you grow up!! You are such a beautiful girl!! And you Julia, my favourite tiny model, come and give me a big kiss!

The kids were smiling, Haley could see that Brooke was able to put everybody under her spell.

- So Hales, it's not that I'm not happy to see you but why did you come?

- Oh well… I came to check on you. You know… it's what friends do!

- Yes right… What do you want to know? I can recognise your weird look the « I-want-to-ask-you-something-but-I-don't-know-how » look! Wait a sec. Hey kids, Debs has a great playstation do you want to play?

- I sure do!! I'll beat Lily again!

- You can dream! I trained at home and I'll beat you this time.

Brooke went to the leaving room to launch a game and came back to the kitchen where Hales was playing with Julia. She felt a bit jealous about the couple she was forming with Nate. They had beautiful children. Brooke wanted children too but she had to find the perfect dad before and this was not an easy task. She could exchange all her money and fame to have a happy family of her own.

- Okay Hales, I am ready to be interrogate but can I use your daughter at the same time. I mean, I can try the clothes on her while you talk no?

- Of course you can. I told you it was okay.

- What do you want to know Hales?

- So… Did you have fun last night?

- Gosh! You were hesitating to ask me that? We had a great evening, we talked about everything and anything actually, it felt good to catch up with him.

- Rights…. But I really want to know what happened.

- What do you mean by « what happened »? Nothing special really. We just talked about our lives, what we missed out and stuffs like that.

- How did you feel about the Elena part? I mean I can't look at Luke without wanting to cry. Life has been too hard on him. I can't even understand how he could still stand. So you know I can fully understand if you tried to comfort him… you see what I mean.

- Okay okay, please can you start over. Who is Elena? What are you talking about by « comforting him ». We have been friends for many years Hales, you can be direct with me!

- For Elena, it is not my place to say. He will probably mention her to you when he is ready and for the comfort part I mean… Brooke, I heard him come back at 5.30 and I'm sure you did not spend all this time together only to talk. I don't want to know what you did but please, don't break his heart. If you want to start something with him be sure of what you do. He really needs to be love just don't hurt him okay?

Brooke starred at Haley. Her eyes filled up with tears. What could she say? Haley was her friend maybe her only true friend, if she could not be honest with her she would not be with anyone.

- Don't worry Hales, he will break mine before I could break his. You know…. Last night we shared something special. I mean it was special for me and… I won't forget that. Don't worry his heart his safe with me but mine is on the frontline and I'm sure it'll be shot pretty soon.

- Sorry, but I don't really get what you are talking about sweetie.

- I love him Hales, I guess that I never stopped loving him! I try to convince myself that I did not love him anymore but seeing him so sad broke my heart and last night… Well last night it felt like all my dreams were becoming reality and it hurt me. In fact, I am angry again myself. Luke doesn't love me anymore, I can see that and I gave him my heart again without any guarantee. He will reject me again I know it!

- You know that you can't have guarantees with love Brooke but the only think I can say , and don't ask me why because I can't really say more but… If Lucas actually leave you again it won't be because he doesn't love you or something like that. It will be because he hates himself and because he thinks that he doesn't deserve love.

- Well… if you say so but I just want to…

Brooke could not finish her sentence because someone was ringing the bell.

- Continue with Julia, I'll go to check who is there.

- Thanks, but if it is a psycho give him Peyton address okay?

- Will do!

Haley open and was surprise to find Lucas standing there.

- Hey Hales, is Brooke around? You came to see Deb?

- Hey Luke!! Yes she is here. I did came to see Deb but she is not there I was ready to go now. Kids! Come on we are going now!

Brooke heard Haley and decide to join her in the leaving room.

- What are you doing Hales? Why are you going I just started to dress Julia with… Hey Luke! How are you?

- Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy, never mind I'll come back later.

- Don't be silly!! I have to go anyway. I have to take care of my husband! I'll see you later Luke. Brooke? I'm waiting for your call about the clothing line okay?

- Yes, I will do once I'll know a bit more. Take care. Come on kids, give me a big kiss before to leave.

Haley left so fast like if the house was on fire. Leaving Lucas and Brooke alone, starring at each other.


	14. Chapter 14

-1Lucas looked at Brooke. He did not really know what to say. Why did he came? To tell her that last night meant nothing? Right! How could he say that? She seems so uncomfortable, maybe it was a bad idea to come.

- Hey Luke… Can I help you with something?

- Well… I came to talk about last night Brooke. I mean… We really need to talk this over or it will drive us away even more. Are you okay with that? If you are uncomfortable we can talk about it another day. There is no rush.

- No, I think you are right. Better talk about it now. I don't think I'll have the courage to do it later. Please sit down. Do you want to drink something?

- No thanks.

- Okay but I'm going to drink a coffee. I'll be back in a sec.

Brooke rushed in the kitchen. She did not want a coffee. She was to nervous to drink one but she was shaking and she really did not want Lucas to see how she felt. Apparently he went through a lot of desolation and she really did not want to add some distress or guilt. She perfectly knew what she was going to do. She was going to follow his lead and if needed she would hide her feelings. She could live in pain in order to give him some rest.

She went back to the living room with a cup in the hand.

- So Luke, what do you want to say?

- I came to talk about what we did last night. I mean… what happened between us shouldn't have…Maybe I don't express myself correctly but what I want to say is that all what happened was my fault and I regret what I did. So please forgive me Brooke, I…I really regret.

Brooke felt like her heart was breaking it was like she went back almost 8 years ago when Lucas told her that he only wanted to be friend. She looked into his eyes hoping that she would be strong enough to hide her true feelings. She smiled at him.

- Oh Luke, Come on you don't need to apologise! I mean, we both felt bad and we needed comfort. You know we drank way too much. When I woke up this morning I knew straight away that we made a mistake. We both had terrible experiences in our love life you with Peyton and Ele…but also me and Chase so I guess we tried to forget about it. Don't mention it we can totally forget about last night. Nothing happened okay?

Lucas sat more comfortably on the sofa and looked to Brooke. She was able to see that he had a cold look like if he was mad.

- How did you find out about Elena? Haley told you? I can't believe she did that! She swore to me. I didn't want you to feel pity for me, I don't want anyone to be sorry for me!

- Wait Luke you don't understand! She…

- How could she betray me like that! Okay… you want to know the truth then you will hear it. If Elena died it was because of me! I'm the only one to blame so don't start with the all « I'm so sorry for you. » I heard it way too many times and it doesn't help!

He stood ready to go but Brooke run to him and stood in front of the door.

- You don't understand! I don't know a thing about you and her!! Hales only mention her named because she thought we talked about her, I didn't know about the death part!! I swear Luke! Believe me! Don't be upset, I just thought she broke your heart like Peyton did that's all!!

Lucas looked at her with so much pain and disbelieves. She took him in her arms.

- You know me Luke and you know I'm not a liar. Please trust me, for the old time sake. I didn't know anything about that.

- I'm sorry Brooke… Really. I shouldn't have screamed at you the way I did. But for my defence, just to think about it kills me. And you were right, she did broke my heart like Peyton did but…for this broken heart there is no coming back. The Lucas you knew doesn't exist anymore Brooke and he won't come back ever again. All you need to know is that my heart died at the same time the Elena did. Is it enough for you?

- I guess you don't want to say more and that understandable but please never forget that if you need to talk about anything I will always be there, even in New York okay? I won't ask questions, actually it is not my place to ask.

- Thanks Brooke, you don't know what it means to me. I prefer to go now that everything is clear between us. I'll catch with you later.

- Okay Luke…Wait a second I just want to ask you something … We are still friends right?

- Oh Brooke, how can you ask me that?! Of course we are friends!! And it is not ready to change!

Lucas hugged Brooke and kissed her forehead just before to leave.

Brooke could not believe what just happened. Lucas clearly told her that he will never give her his heart. She started crying. He did not understand what she meant when she said that she would always be with him. Her heart will follow him wherever he will go. How did all of this happen? She could not realise that she lost Lucas forever. But she had to stay positive, miracles happen sometimes.

She did not even realised that one was coming her way…


	15. Chapter 15

-1_Three months later._

Haley was standing in the kitchen waiting for the meat to be cooked. She was rubbing her belly. She could not believe that she was expecting their third child. It would be good for everyone, especially for James who was really sad because Karen and Lily just moved away. And Nathan, he could not be happier. He always wanted a big family. At this moment Lucas came in the kitchen.

- Hey Hales, you know how hard is Nate with his team? Gosh, I'm sure they are happy to have me as an assistant coach, I can calm him down! I can't believe it! When I look at him he recalls me of Withey.

- Well…he learned from the best and don't play role with me Luke. I heard that you are not the coolest literature teacher. Seniors are complaining about you too you know. You make me laugh, you are both so alike and you just can 't figure it out!

- Did I tell you how glowing you are? Honesty pregnancy really suit you!

- Nice try Mr Scott but you won't change subject that easily. Anyway, I just want to tell you again how happy I am that you decided to stay in Tree Hill for good. It means so much to us. Jamie is so happy to have is uncle Luke around everyday you know.

- I never told you that it was permanent Hales, please don't put word on my mouth but it is true, it feels good to be back and to have you , Nates and the kids around. I am really pleased to help you guys and to teach again. By the way I wanted to tell you something about that and I don't want to hurt your feelings but I think about moving away.

- What?! Why?!! You can't leave your class like that! And the team? And me? What about Nathan?!! No, you can't do that! And…

- Wait a sec Hales! You don't understand! I'm not talking about leaving Tree Hill, I just want to move from your house!

- Oh? Oh ok!! Well… Hum… I let you off then but don't scare me off again okay?

- I wouldn't have scared you if you'd let me finish. You always think faster than people talk!

- Well… I'm pregnant so I'm allowed to act insane, it is one of my privileges!

- Yes, I forgot you're always right! Anyway what do you think about it?

- You have to do what you have to do Luke. I won't lie to you, we really enjoy having you around all day long but if you prefer going somewhere else it is totally fine. I can understand your need of space.

- It is not that Hales and I won't be far from you guys. You know my mum moved with Sean to California but he only has a five years contract there so, she is keeping the house down the road and I thought that it would be a good idea to move there for four reasons. Firstly because I could take care of it, secondly because I think it would be good to leave you all alone having a bit intimacy, thirdly because I think it would be good to have my own place and the last but not least when the baby will be born… in approximately 4 months, you will need the room so… I think it will be good for all of us no? Plus, I will only be down the street. Don't worry, I'll be here everyday or the meals!!

- I bet you will!! I am a good chef now! Well… I really think that it is a good idea. It will be good for you but I just want you to know that we really like to have you here at home with us and I don't want you to think that you are some kind of charge! It's the contrary, you are more a help then anything else.

- I know that don't worry, I just really want to do that! That's all.

- In that case, I think it is a great idea and I am really happy for you. That's…(_the phone rang_). Let me go to et that, can you keep an eye on the oven for me please? When the timer goes off turn it down okay?

- Yes Mam!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hello? Haley speaking.

- Hales it's me Brooke. I'm sorry for my trip to Tree Hill

- I'm sure you are. I was really disappointed when Nathan told me that you were not coming because you had too much work but I can't be upset because you left everything to come and take care of Luke so… What are you up too? Are you feeling better since last time?

- If you are trying to ask me about my feeling for Lucas the answer is no. I don't feel better, it is even worse now. I dream of him every night, that kind of weird but life is so meaningless without him around and I don't understand why I did not see that long before.

- you should come back then. You know he is a lot better now and maybe he will be more receptive to your feelings… you never now. Moreover, don't forget that next month it is Julia's birthday so, you 'll see him there.

- I guess you will be upset now but I will not be able to come back next month or anytime soon.

- You were right, I'm quite upset! You can't do that! You know stress is not good for the baby! What is the reason for that change? Don't tell me it is work! You always managed to come around and your business is not successful since yesterday right?

- …..

- Are you still there? Brooke?

- I'm pregnant Hales. I'm going to have a baby.

- What?! How?

- You know when you have sex and don't use protection and…

- I know how! But why can't you come back? Who is the father? I thought you were single.

- This is the problem Hales. The father of my baby is…Lucas


	16. Chapter 16

-1One month passed since Lucas saw Brooke. He did not really know why but he missed her much more than he thought he would. She was avoiding him and he did not know why.

He really thought that things were fine between them but he was wrong. He already had doubts because each time he tried to talked to Haley about Brooke she was changing the subject but his doubts have been confirmed last week when he went to New York.

In fact, he was finally able to write again and his editor really liked the first draft of his book. He went there to discuss his new contract and tried to contact Brooke for three days but his calls had never been transmitted to her.

Lucas did not even notice that his thoughts conducted him directly to Nathan and Haley's House.

He really hope that the present he made for Julia would be a success. He wrote a small novel just for her. He knew how much she loved fairies and Sponge Bob so he tried to mix her two passions into one story. Lucas started to laugh imagining the face of his brother when he would read this bed time story.

Haley opened the door. He could hear a lot of children screaming behind her.

" Thanks god Luke you're here! I really need you help." She turned around and talked to Julia. " Jules! Uncle Lucas is here! Give him a kiss."

She looked at Lucas with a depress look on her face. This look made him smile.

" Kids are so terrible those days? Well don't worry I'm here now! But, where is Nate?"

Lucas bent down and took Julia into his arms.

" Nathan? He went to pick up the birthday cake with Jamie because they delivered the wrong one! Please can you keep an eye on them for two minutes because I really need to check on the cookies before they burn."

Lucas put Julia down and took Haley into his arms.

" Don't worry, take your time. I can take care of kids you know?"

Julia took Lucas' hand. " Come to play with us uncle Lucas"

" Play? Hey!! You know I'm always up to play!" Said Lucas while following her in the garden.

The birthday party went pretty well. Everybody was quite happy with it. Lucas was pretty impressed by Jamie. He was so mature for his age and took really good care of his sister.

While cleaning all the mess with Nathan and Haley, Lucas decided to talk about Brook one more time. She was dear to his heart and he felt pretty bad. He needed to know if Brooke was upset with him and Haley, as Brooke best friend, should definitely know what was happening with her.

Haley was putting the wrapping paper to the trash when she turned to Lucas.

" Luke I just want to thank you for the novel you wrote for Julia. I mean it was such a great gift. I know she will always cherish it."

Nathan pit his arms around Haley's hips and kissed her on the neck. " That's true Bro. it was a magical gift! I never thought you would do something like that."

Lucas seemed embarrassed." It's not a big deal! It just came from the heart! She is my niece and I love her."

Nathan looked deeply into his brother eyes " You will be such a fantastic dad" said Nathan with a sad voice because he knew that Lucas already lost this great chance once in his life.

Lucas looked at Haley, she was all white and looked at the floor. It was like she was about to faint.

" Haley? Are you okay?" Said Lucas worried.

" Hum? Yes, yes I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm just a bit tired. That day just killed me."

Nathan took Haley to the sofa. " Why didn't you say so Honey? You know what? You'll sit for a moment while I finish to clean okay?" He turned to Lucas and smiled " With the help of the great Uncle Lucas who helped the kids with all this mess right?"

" You saw me? Well I guess I have no choice now" said Lucas with a childish voice. He was pretending to joke but he was really intrigued by Haley reaction to Nathan comment. She never was a good liar. He decided to question them while keeping his eyes on Haley.

" Have you heard of Brooke recently? I mean I was in New York and I didn't manage to see her. She was really busy apparently."

Haley stared at the floor.

" Oh well, she is quite strange those days! I even asked Hales what was going on with her! She is phoning quite often and one day she is like all nice with me and some others she seems so depress." He looked at Haley and added " It makes me think of Haley while her pregnancies and her « _hormones crisis _» if you see what I mean."

Lucas saw Haleys' eyes becoming big. She kept opening and closing the mouth. Even Nathan noticed and added " Did I say something wrong?"

Lucas kneeled in front of Haley and looked deep into her eyes.

" Haley what is going on? I'm starting to put the pieces together and what I'm imagining right now is scaring me! Please tell me what is going on! If this secret is concerning me in any way you owe me the truth!"

Haley saw tears into Lucas eyes and she knew that she could not hide him the truth any longer. She already did it long enough! He deserved to know the truth.

She took Lucas' face into her hand. " She is pregnant Luke and… and…" She did not know how to tell him. She took a deep breath while tears started to run down her face " It is your child Lucas!"

Lucas stood up as if he had been stroke by lighting. He was really angry and sad at the same time but also really disappointed in her. " How could you?! It's not something you hide Haley! You betrayed me by doing that. I cant' believe it. I just can't!!"

Lucas was walking in the living room as a lion in a cage.

Nathan stepped in front of him." Hey!! Calm down Luke! Don't talk to her like that!! I'm sure she did it for what she thought were good enough reasons. Don't you know her enough?!"

Lucas stopped walking and looked at Haley as if she was a stranger. " I'm not sure I knew you one day Haley!"

Haley tried to take his hand but he removed it with angst " Lucas please! Listen to me! I did it bec…"

Lucas stopped her speech. " I don't want to listen to you anymore. I'm going now before saying things that I could regret."

Lucas stormed out while Haley kept calling him.

He ran, ran as if his life was depending on it. He went on his bedroom, put some clothes in a bag and took his car to go to the airport.

" I need a ticket for the next flight for New York"

His plane was leaving in less then an hour. He sat on a chair to clear his mind. She will not be able to avoid him now, she will explain herself! How could she hide something that big from him? " Brooke here I come! I hope you are ready."


	17. Chapter 17

Brooke was in her office checking some advertisements for the new collection when her secretary phoned her

" Mrs Davis" said the secretary

" Yes Mildred what is it? I don't have much time" said Brooke

" Well… I Know and I'm sorry to disturb you but there is someone here to see you."

Brooke checked her schedule " I have no appointment today. Tell that person that I'm busy."

" I already did that Ms Davis but he says that it's really important and that he'll wait all day."

Brooke sighed " And who is this person?"

" Lucas Scott" said Mildred

Brooke became white and felt nauseous " Can you please tell Mr Scott to leave his number and I'll call him when I'll have time."

A minute later the phone rang again

" Ms Davis, Sorry to bother you again but Mr Scott won't give me his phone number and told me that he won't move from here. Apparently you have to discuss something important". Brooke could hear from Mildred voice that she was really embarrassed.

Brooke took a deep breath and added " Okay then, let him in."

Lucas came in. As soon as she saw him her heart crushed. She could not believe that just having him in the same room made her melt. She decided not to move from her sit. She did not want Lucas to find out about her pregnancy. He would ask too many questions and she was not ready to lie.

Lucas sat without waiting for Brooke to propose it. He was even angrier than before, if it was possible! She refused to receive him! He could not believe she was ready to hide something that important from him! He decided to hide his anger and to play her for a while.

" Hey Brooke how are you doing?" Said Lucas with a fake smile

" Well… I'm a bit overloaded with work because the presentation of the new collection is in 2 weeks" said Brooke with a trembling voice. She had to hide her emotions.

" Hum hum… Yup…. I guess it's quite tiring for you. What have you been up too? I haven't seen you in months!"

" You came by to tell me that?" Said Brooke incredulous. " You could have phoned me no?"

" I could have but you don't take my calls so! What else was I supposed to do?" Said Lucas looking straight into her eyes.

" Besiege my office is surely not the best plan Luke. My schedule is tight!" She said on her angry tone in order to hide her trouble.

" You are angry? That's great! I should be the one angry don't you think? You are avoiding me! What are you hiding?"

Brooke felt nauseous again. A voice in her head was screaming her to run " What? I'm not hiding anything?" She saw in Lucas eyes that this explanation would not be enough. She had to think fast. " Well you are right! I feel a bit ashamed by what happened between us in Tree Hill and I tried to avoid seeing you again. I'm sorry I shouldn't have but it's okay now. I won't do it anymore I swear!" Brooke congratulate herself. What a good excuse she found!

" That's all?" Asked Lucas

" Yes, I know I was silly and acted like a teenager. It was good seeing you Luke I promise but I really need to go back to work now okay?"

" No problem Brooke" said Lucas who stayed on the sit and made himself really comfortable. He put his hands behind his head and kept looking at Brooke.

She smiled " What are you doing Luke? When I said that I needed to work I meant alone."

" I know what you met Brooke" said Luke of a very calm voice

" So?" She shook her head. " What are you waiting for?"

Lucas stood and came closer of the desk, he put his hands on it and look straight into her eyes. " I'm just waiting for you to tell me what's new in your life like…I don't know… the fact that you are pregnant with my child for example."

" What?" Said Brooke almost screaming. Her head was spinning, about 5 seconds later all went dark.

She passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

Brooke opened her eyes, she was lying of the sofa in her office. She could see Mildred standing above her. Brooke felt relieved, it was just a dream.

" Oh Mildred I made the weirdest drea…" She did not finished her sentence because Lucas was coming in the office. He looked at her.

" You 're awake that good." He bent down to help her up. " We are going to the hospital now. I just called a taxi."

" No Luke…" She said " I'm fine now. Don't worry, it was probably..."

" The shock?" Added Lucas.

" No!" said Brooke with a dark look " It was probably because I'm tired those days. I don't need to go at the hospital really!"

" Brooke" said Lucas shaking is head. " It wasn't a question. I have my word to say in this story don't you think? Do you really want to talk about that in front of…" Lucas turned to Mildred " What's your name?"

" Hum… Mildred" said Mildred surprised

" You don't want to talk about that in front of Mildred right?" He gave her her jacket. " Come on we have to go."

Brooke perfectly knew there was no point to go against Lucas. He was so stubborn sometimes.

He help her to the cab. She could feel his body heat against hers when he kept her tight in the taxi. She felt safe in his arms.

When they arrived to the hospital Lucas made her sat and went straight to the reception. He came back about 15 minutes later and sat beside her.

" We will see a doctor pretty soon". He said Brooke with a nice voice.

" Thanks Luke but I think we should talk" Said Brooke really uncomfortably " I need to explain you..."

Lucas cut her off " Not now Brooke. It's not the time and definitely not the place! You had plenty of time to talk it can wait a bit more no?"

He was calm but Brooke could detect his anger.

They saw the doctor who told them that she was fine. She was 8 weeks pregnant and the baby was developing perfectly.

They went back to Brooke place. She wanted to go back to work but Lucas told her not to think about it.

Lucas sat on her sofa and asked her to join him. " You can talk now Brooke. It's the time and place!"

She sat near me and rubbed her hands. She was so stressed that she could not help herself and tried everything to calm herself down." It's just that I didn't want to impose this responsibility on you! I mean you already had your share of problem recently and I didn't want to put more weight on your shoulders can you understand that? "

He looked at her with disbelief " Do you really mean that? Do you consider our child as a « _problem _»? Maybe you didn't tell me because you wanted to get rid of it? Am I right?"

Brooke looked at him in shock. If only she could tell him that having his baby was the greatest gift that life could give her! She could not believe her luck, she was going to have a baby of the only man she always loved. The one who took her heart 10 years ago and never gave it back. " How can you say that? I will never get rid of my baby!"

" Our baby Brooke, our baby" Corrected Lucas. " Because I want to be in his life and not only occasionally. I want to be in his life full time!" Brooke tried to add something but Lucas stopped her with his hand. " Don't even try to talk me out of it! Don't you dare do that! If you don't want me to be a part of his or her life I'll fight you! You can be sure of that!"

" Luke don't be silly. I know I made a mistake I should have told you but I won't commit it twice! Of course you can be part of the baby's life, your are the dad!" Said Brooke with a voice full of compassion.

" That's good Brooke because I want you to marry me." Said Lucas very seriously

" No! Wha- No!" Said Brooke while her heart was screaming YES. " You can't ask me that! That's not fair!" she said with a very pointed voice. " We are not getting married for pregnancies anymore Luke! We are not in the 1950." She wanted to marry him but she wanted him to propose because he loved her, because he could not live without her not because of some kind of responsibilities.

" I see your point Brooke and I can't say I understand but I'll respect your decision. But we still have a decision to make."

" What is it Luke?"

" Well I want to be with you through the whole pregnancy, I want to be there for the birth. I want to see my child grow and there is only one solution. I mean you can't live here in New York while I leave in Tree Hill. So, we have to decide if I come to live in New York or you in Tree Hill." He saw her looked down and added " I guess that because of your job I'll have to move here. I understand your ambition I'm not a monster."

She did not expect him to react like that. He was angry and had every right to be but he was ready to leave everything he had just to be there! She saw how broken he was when he came back to Tree Hill and that the love and support of Nathan and Haley helped him to get better. She was checking on him through Haley and he was recovering. She could not take all from him again! He had to be home, he still had to heal. She knew what she had to do.

" No need for you to move here Luke. I'm coming back to Tree Hill with you."

" What?" Lucas could not believe what he just heard. " And your career? I don't want you to lose everything for me!"

" I won't loose a thing Luke." Said Brooke with a smile. " The Company is running almost by itself and what I do here can be done in Tree Hill. We have faxes and internet! I can still create my models! I don't need an office for that! I just need my imaginations and my two hands! Don't worry about that. It'll be just fine. You know, there is no place like home."

Lucas did not know what to say.

Brooke took her mobile phone and talked for 5 minutes. " Okay Luke, I reserved two tickets for the flight on Thursday. I don't need much longer to prepare my move."

Lucas looked at her. All his anger was gone and the only think he managed to say was " Thank you Brooke."


	19. Chapter 19

Brooke was back in Tree Hill for 2 months now. She was living at Lucas' place. The situation was awkward for the people they knew. They were living together, they were about to have a child together but they were not a couple.

Lucas seemed to be fine with this all situation but Brooke felt depressed by it. She was putting the fault on the hormones when Lucas was asking her what was wrong. But she knew what was wrong, she was loving someone who did not love her back, it was as simple as that.

Lucas entered the living room to find Brooke sat on the armchair starring by the window. She seemed really far away. Lucas could not stop thinking that pregnancy was suiting her. She was just beautiful.

" Brooke? It's already 4, we're going to be late for the pre natal appointment." Said Lucas with a very soft voice.

" Hum? Oh yes, sorry." Said Brooke while standing up. " I completely forgot about it."

Lucas smiled. " You forgot? You never forget anything Brooke Davis!"

He gave her a jacket. " You better cover yourself a bit more, it's really cold today."

" You are so caring Lucas!" Said Brooke with a smile.

" Well i'm perfect I know!" Said Lucas joking

When they the came back from the hospital Lucas still had a smile on his face. Brooke started to laugh.

" How long are you going to smile for Luke? You are smiling since we saw the doctor!"

Lucas sat on the sofa. " I can't be happy? I mean you and the baby are doing well and we are going to have a boy! I have every reason to smile! Don't you think?"

Brooke sat beside him. " Of course you do! But having a boy is really important for you? Are you scared to have a tiny Brooke?" She said teasing him.

" No I - No that's not true! I mean I didn't care but now I know and it makes the baby more real to me." Said Lucas really uncomfortably.

Brooke laughed " I'm joking Luke. I know you didn't care!"

Lucas gave her a fake nasty glance " You're making a fool of me! I'll have my revenge! Sleep with one eye open!"

" Oh I'm scared!" Said Brooke with sparkling eyes.

Lucas started to tickle her.

" Luke stop!" Said Brooke laughing " Please! Oh god! Stop I can't breath anymore."

Lucas kissed her. " I love you Brooke Davis." He regretted his words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He realised at the same moment that he really meant those words and it scared him.

Brooke stopped to laugh straight away. " What did you say?" Said Brooke hoping that he would repeat those words.

Lucas kept staring at her without a word.What could he say?.

Brooke sat back on the sofa. " Lucas… What did you say? Don't play with my heart. I beg you, don't say things you don't mean!"

" I'm sorry." Said Lucas in a whisper. He saw in Brooke eyes that she was expecting some kind of explanations. He owed her that but he did not know himself what to say. He needed to get out to think, he needed to speak to someone. He had to see Nathan.

He stood and went to the door. He turned and looked at Brooke, she had tears in her eyes. " I'll be back Brooke I swear. Please wait for me."

He closed the door behind him and walks for about 2 minutes when he heard a voice behind him.

" Luke? It's good to see you again!"

He did not need to turn around to know who was there. It was Peyton Sawyer.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucas did not turn to look at her. " What do you want Peyton?" Asked Lucas with an harsh voice.

Peyton walked around to face him. She smiled. " What do I want? Is that bad for an old friends to come and say hi?" She came closer. " What have you been up to Luke I haven't seen you in what? 6 years?"

" Something like that!" Said Lucas incredulous. " I don't have time for this Peyton!" He started to walk away.

" You don't have time to catch up with an old friend? I'm disappointed Luke!" Said Peyton

Lucas turned around and walked back to her. " You don't get me do you?" Said Lucas aggressively. " I don't want to catch up with you. I don't give a dam of what happened to you! Don't talk to me again understand?." Lucas walked away without a look to her.

" We'll see…" replied Peyton

He arrived at Nathans' house but decided to sat on the porch for a moment. He was really destabilised by Peyton visit. Why did she came back? Lucas was really upset and started to talk to himself " How dare she coming back into my life like a flower? I can't believe it!"

" Luke? Who are you talking to?" Said Nathan who came outside after hearing Lucas' voice.

" Hum? Oh nobody, I was just thinking!" Said Lucas embarrassed. " I want to talk to you for 10 minutes are you free?"

Nathan laughed. " For you? Always big brother! Come in. It's pretty cold outside."

" Can we go for a walk please?" Asked Lucas. " I mean I like to walk to clear my mind. You don't mind?"

" No that's fine" said Nathan. " I'm taking my coat."

They walked to the river court without a word. Lucas sat on the table and sighed.

" Luke? I don't want to rush you but I have no idea of what's going on!" Said Nathan and sat beside him. " What's wrong?"

Lucas rubbed his hands and looked at his shoes. " I'm going to have a boy." He said calmly.

Nathan put his arm around his brother shoulder " That's great man! It's so great to have a little boy! I don't say that I don't enjoy having a little girl too because god knows I do!" Nathan frowned " You needed to tell me that in private? I mean Haley should know about that! I don't get you."

" I told Brooke I loved her." Said Lucas really uncomfortably.

" You did what?" Said Nathan surprised. " Did you really mean it?"

" I guess I did." Said Lucas simply.

" That's great Bro! I mean that's such great news." Said Nathan smiling.

" Not really" said Lucas who stood up and started to walk around the Court. " I regret my words Nate. I shouldn't have said that to her."

" Why? You meant it right?" Said Nathan confused.

" That's not the point Nate!" Said Lucas angry.

" I'm maybe strange Luke but for me it's all that matters! I mean we can see she loves you. You have to be blind not to see it and apparently you love her too so where is the problem?" Said Nathan

" I can't have a relationship with someone anymore." Said Lucas with tears in his eyes. " Every timed I loved someone it finished terribly. I mean look at my life Nate. I loved Peyton and she broke my heart when I was about to ask her to marry me. After that I met Elena who was deeply in love with me and looked what happen.! I broke her heart and she lost her life! I don't deserve to be love. I'm so scared Nathan."

Nathan walked to his brother and took him in his arms.

" I'm so scared Nathan! I don't want Brooke to suffer and I don't want to suffer. I won't be able to cope with more pain!" Lucas was crying on his brother's shoulder. " I can't suffer again Nate. I just can't."

" Come on Luke. Why would you suffer again? You have to take the shot. I mean you can't live like that! You will maybe preserve yourself but it won't be a real life. You have to take some risks. Nothing bad is going to happen. You deserve to be happy." Nathan looked into Lucas' eyes " You have to open up to Brooke. Tell her how you feel. She loves you and she's going to give birth to your child. She had her share of drama too you know. She will understand. She is the only one who can really help you. Trust her, she is stronger than you think."

Lucas started to walk around again. " I guess your right Nate. Since when do you give such good advices?"

" I'm coach man!" Said Nathan with a smile. " You shouldn't be here with me. Go and talk to her!" Lucas was still walking around " Go now old man! Or I'll kick your ass!"

Lucas smile " You can always try. But you're right. I'm going now. Thanks Bro. I'll keep you informed. "

" You better do." Said Nathan with a fake angry look.

Lucas was walking fast. He wanted to talk to Brooke before to loose the courage. Nathan was right, she deserved to know the truth. The truth was always better than staying in the dark.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucas arrived home but the house was in the dark. He was worried, a feeling of panic took over, he was scared to find the house empty. He really hoped that Brooke waited form him.

" Brooke? Where are you?" Lucas asked while walking around the house.

He stopped in front of her bedroom door and knocked. " Brooke?" Nobody replied. He opened the door to find her on the bed. She was beautiful when she was asleep. She seemed in peace. Lucas came closer and sat on the chair near her bed. He loved watching her sleep, he could do it for hours. She looked like an angel .

Brooke opened her eyes and saw Lucas sat on the chair near her bed. " Luke? What are you doing here? Are you waiting since a long time?" Asked Brooke with a sleepy voice.

" Hum? No I just arrived" said Lucas lying because he was there since more than an hour. " I wanted to have a word with you but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up". He smiled.

" You should have Luke". She sat on the bed. " So what do you want to tell me?" She smiled to him but she was scared of what he was about to say. Will he break her heart again?

" Well..." Said Luke sitting beside her on the bed. He looked straight into her eyes. " I do love you Brooke."

She looked at him not knowing what to say. She just wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him but she knew that he had a lot more to say. She nodded.

" I love you but I don't know if we can be together. I really want to be with you because just a look at your beautiful eyes or to your beautiful smile make me feel better. When I hear your laugh it heals my soul. But I'm scared Brooke I'm just paralysed by this fear."

Brooke put her hand on his cheek. " What are you scared of Luke? Tell me."

Lucas sighed. " I'm scared to be happy again Brooke. I don't know if I can deal with real happiness. I mean each time I was about to be happy something bad happen to recall me of the reality of life. I'm supposed to be sad and alone. I guess that's my fate!"

Brooke smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. " No Luke, you are not meant to be sad and alone, your supposed to be with someone you love and who loves you back. You deserve to be happy. You just made some bad choices like every single one of us. You are human." Said Brooke with a soft voice.

A tear ran on Lucas' cheek. " I'm scared to believe in love again. I'm scared to give my heart to you Brooke." Said Lucas with a broken voice.

Brooke dried his tear very softly. " You know Luke, only one man really had my heart and it's you. You broke it twice but you know what? It was always with you and I'm ready to give us a chance again. I really want to trust you again. You're not a confused teenager anymore, you're a broken man and I'll do everything to make you believe in happiness again. Nothing bad will happen to me or to our son. We'll stand by you whatever path you chose."

He took her in his arms. " I'm so lucky to have you Brooke. I always made the wrong choices but I want to repair all my mistakes now. I want to make you happy I really want to but I'm not a good person, and I'm scared that if the angel who put you on my way three times will see what I did and take you away from me. I will not be able to continue living if something happen to you." Said Lucas against her ear.

" Luke don't say that!" She severed their hug and tried to find his glance. " Hey Luke, look at me! You won't loose me! Nobody's going to drive me away from you. Nothing bad is going to happen to me." She smiled. " If you give me your heart and if you trust love, I'll be there. I love you and I loved you for 10 years. It won't stop now and it never will." She was crying too now. All this emotional talk made her weak. She wanted to protect Lucas, protect him for all the pain in the world but she knew that it was impossible.

Lucas kissed her teary eyes. " Don't cry please. Smile to me!" She smiled. " That's better" said Lucas kissing her passionately.

They could hear the door bell. Brooke stood up but Lucas took her arm and brought her back on the bed. " Don't worry about it honey. They'll go away in a minute." He laid on the bed. " Come into my arms, I want you in my arms forever." She smiled and laid near him with her head on his chest. " It's surely like Heaven" said Lucas.

" I dreamed of that moment." Said Brooke.

The door bell kept going on. Lucas sighed " Well I guess it's important." He stood up and looked at Brooke with a smile " You stay right here, don't move! I'll get rid of whoever is in front of this door and I'll be back in no time."

Brooke laughed " Okay but don't be rude. It can be important."

" Nothing is more important than you." The person ringing was more and more insisting. " I'm coming!" shouted Lucas.

When he opened the door he was surprised to find Peyton in front of it. She took advantage of his surprise and went in the house. " I told you I'll see you soon. We need to talk" Peyton said with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

" What the hell are you doing here Peyton?" Said Lucas angry. " I told you I didn't want to see you again, now go!" He added showing her the open door.

" Come on Luke! Why are you acting like that? You can't still be upset after all these years!" Said Peyton serious. " We are meant to be and you know that! We'll find our way at the end!"

" Right Peyton". Said Lucas with a sarcastic laugh. " You better go now because Hell will freeze if I get back with you one day."

Brooke was standing near the door and listened the conversation.

" I made one mistake Luke!" Peyton said angry. " You made your share of mistakes too when we were younger no? Gosh you were about to asking me to marry you back in LA! Won't you forgive me? I regret that day more than anything Luke. Please lets be friends at least. Get to know me again!"

Brooke was surprised by that revelation. She did not know that Lucas wanted to marry Peyton. This statement made her panic, she felt her past insecurity coming back to her as a boomerang. She felt like she was 17 all over again. She tried to convince herself that the past will stay in the past but she could not stop her heart to ache.

" I don't want to give you another shot Peyton. I don't want to know you again. I mean, it took you six years to realise you made a mistake! Please, I continued my life without you and I'm perfectly happy without you around and I hope it'll continue that way! Go now." Said Lucas with an hard voice.

Peyton shook her head and caught Brookes' glance.

" Hey Brooky!" Said Peyton with a smile. " What are you doing here?"

Lucas turned around he had an embarrassed look on his face. Brooke did not like that look, it was like he was hiding something. She could not hide on the corner anymore and walked to them.

" Hello Peyton." She said with a calm voice trying to hide her true feelings.

Peyton saw Brookes belly and understood the situation straight away. " Oh! I get it. You got her pregnant didn't you?" Said Peyton to Lucas' intention. "Well congratulation!" she added looking at Brooke.

Lucas went beside Brooke and putted his arm around her shoulder. " I told you Peyton, I have a beautiful life now. I don't need you around here. Go back from where you came and forget about me. Do you understand me now?"

" I think I do." She said with a smile. " It was good seeing you again Brooky. I hope he'll take care of you but if I were you I won't get to attached."

" Why?" Asked Brooke who regretted her question straight away.

" Why? Because Luke is going to break your heart how he always do! I want to protect you Brooke." Peyton said looking straight into Brookes' eyes. " Be realistic Brooke, He can't forget me for something I did more than 6 years ago. He is still mad and as you know hate is the closest feeling of love."

" Shut up!" Said Lucas furious.

Peyton walked to the door. " You see what I mean?" She said with a sarcastic smile. " Protect yourself and your baby too. I'll see you later" Peyton added closing the door.

Lucas looked at Brooke. He could see the insecurity she was feeling just now. He wanted to ease her mind.

" Please don't listen to her." He said kissing her forehead. " I don't want to be with anyone else than you. I don't love her anymore I swear Brooke!"

" I believe you Luke but why didn't you tell me you wanted to marry her?" She said with a sad smile.

" I didn't know it was important. It was six years ago! I thank god everyday for letting me see who she really was before it was too late." Said Lucas while hugging her. " I won't lie to you Brooke I did love her or at least I believed I did! But I thank god for my unanswered prayers because he had another plan for me and this plan was you!" He looked at her " I needed to go through all these obstacles to understand that you were my soul mate. It's always been you that's why I'm so scared to loose you!" He rubbed her belly " I love you two so much! Please you have to believe me, Peyton is not in my heart anymore and never will be ."

Brooke took his hand and kissed them. " I believe you Luke, I really believe you meant what you just said. I've opened myself to you again please don't hurt me again. I beg you not to." She had tears in her eyes.

" I won't Brooke, I'd rather die than hurt you again." Said Lucas with a voice broken with emotion.

Brooke saw in his eyes that he was sincere and it eased her mind but a small voice in her head kept telling her to be careful.

Thye ordered a Pizza and watched a movie in each other arms. They decided to spend the night together. Lucas thought it would be the best night of his life.

However, in the middle of the night, he could hear a voice calling him and he took him a while to realized that it was Brooke calling him. It was not a dream.

" Please Luke wake up, there is something wrong!" She was crying and her voice was full of fear.

Lucas jumped out of bed and turned on the bedroom light. He could see Brooke, she was all white and trying to stay vertical standing in the door way.

" There is something wrong Luke" she said crying even more. " Call 911" She added showing him her right hand which was covered in blood but Lucas understood that it was not her hand bleeding when he saw her pyjamas' bottom covered in blood. She was loosing their baby! He took his Cell and phoned the emergencies.

When he hang up he stood near Brooke to stop her from falling. " You'll be alright baby" He said trying to stay calm. " They'll be there any minute now."

" Oh my god Luke!" said Brooke crying. " I don't want to loose our baby! Please ask them to save our son!"

She passed out.


	23. Chapter 23

Lucas jumped into the ambulance with Brooke. He was really panicking and called Nathan while they drove to the hospital.

When they arrived Brooke was conducted straight away into surgery. Lucas could not breath anymore. It was like his heart was going to burst. He explained everything he knew to an intern.

He sat on the floor and started to cry. He did not know what to expect or what to do. He never felt so helpless in his life. He needed to do something, anything.

Nathan arrived and sat near Lucas. He rubbed Lucas' back with his hand. Nathan did not know what to say, he did not even know what was going on. Lucas was not understandable on the phone but he could easily hear the fear on his brother's voice. Nathan decided to stay beside his brother, he was sure Lucas will talk when he will be ready to.

" I'm sorry man." Said Lucas crying.

" Why are you sorry for?" Said Nathan with a very nice voice still rubbing his brother back.

" I'm sorry to call you in the middle of the night, I know Haley's pregnant and…" Lucas could not finish his sentence, he was sobbing.

" Don't be sorry Luke." Said Nathan with tears in his eyes. " I'll always stand by you bro because you always stood by me. You are my family Luke. Never feel sorry to call me! I'm here for you whatever the reason. I love you old man." Nathan was trying to make Lucas smile but Lucas way still starring at the floor.

" She is loosing our baby." Said Lucas as if he was talking to himself. " He doctor couldn't tell me was going on. She could even die!" Lucas cried again. " I can loose both of them! History is repeating itself! I told you Nate I'm cursed!" Lucas screamed.

Tears was falling on Nathan's cheeks. He was sad for his brother, he could really feel his pain. " I'm so sorry Luke. But stay positive please." He hugged Lucas. " I'm sure that Brooke will be fine, your baby will be fine. You've already been through Hell Luke, life won't put you through it again."

" I don't know Nate." Said Lucas in a whisper.

A doctor came and stop in front of Lucas.

" Mr Scott?"

" Yes, how is Brooke doing?" Asked Lucas as if he was begging.

" Well, we stopped the bleeding and her vitals are fine. She is sleeping for the moment but she is going to be fine."

" And my son?" Added Lucas

" We can't say yet I'm sorry." The doctor shook his head. " The bleeding was really important and we can't really access the consequences on Miss Davis pregnancy for the time being. The next 24 hours will be critical. I'm really sorry Mr Scott but the only thing we can do now is wait."

Lucas nodded. " How is that possible? We saw a gynaecologist this afternoon and he told us that they were fine! Nothing was wrong!"

" We could not predict what was going to happen Mr Scott. One of her wound breached at the rear, there were no possible way to see it with a simple ultrasound." Said the doctor very softly.

Lucas stood, the doctor put his hand on his shoulder and added " I'm really sorry but you've to stay positive, the foetus can survive."

Lucas looked at Nathan. " I'm going to see her now."

Nathan hugged his brother. " I'll be there Bro, everything will be fine. I'm just going to phone Haley, she is waiting to hear form me."

Lucas shook his head. " You better go home Nathan. Go back to your wife, she needs you. I'll be fine." Lucas gave him a sad smile. " There is nothing more you can do for me right now. I'll stay here all night."

Nathan looked deeply into Lucas' eyes. " I'll come back later Luke. You won't get rid of me that easily! Please keep the faith, everything will be alright you'll see."

Lucas walked into Brookes' room. She was lying in the bed. Her face was drained of its usual healthy colours, she had dark circle under her eyes. Lucas sat beside her took her hand and kissed it. She seemed so vulnerable, he wanted to protect her to heal her and wash her pain away but the only thing he could do is wait.

Brooke opened her eyes. She was surprised to find herself in a hospital but the memories were coming back to her, the blood, the pain the panic, everything. She could feel someone hand in hers and tried to see who it was. She saw Lucas asleep with his head on her bed. She moaned because her mouth was dry, she could not speak.

Lucas opened his eyes, Brooke could see how red they were, it was like he spent the night crying.

Lucas felt joy when he looked into her beautiful eyes. She was back and she was with him. " Oh Brooke!" He smiled and kissed her forehead. " You're going to be fine my angel. I was so scared of loosing you."

" Thirsty" managed to say Brooke in a whisper.

" Oh okay!" Said Lucas standing up. " Let me check up with the nurses first. I'll be back in a sec."

Lucas walked to the nurses station to ask some water for Brooke. She was allowed to drink and the nurse gave him a jug of water. He was going back to Brooke's room when he saw Nathan sat on the waiting room.

" Nate!" Lucas called.

Nathan walked to him. " So, what are the news?" Asked Nathan impatiently.

" She is awake Nate!" Said Lucas with a smile " But what are you doing here? It's only 7! You should be with Hales!"

Nathan smiled. " She asked me to come back! No, more seriously I have to be at work in less than an hour for the morning training of the boys and I wanted to be updated on the situation. I'm glad she is awake Luke but you have to be strong for her man, she will need to be supported if the news are not good concerning the baby. Pretend to be strong for her, I'll be there to raise you up."

Lucas nodded, he had nothing to add because Nathan was right. He hugged his brother.

Lucas walked back into the room and help Brooke to drink.

" I was so scared of loosing you Brooke! Thanks for not leaving me!" Said Lucas kissing her lips.

Brooke took his hand " I told you I'd stand by you didn't I? I'm not going to leave you Luke not today nor tomorrow." She smiled. " How is the baby? He is fine right?"

Lucas looked at her, he did not want to answer. He did not want to be the one telling her! He swore to never break her heart again but he was going to do it again!

" Luke? Answer me! How is our son?" Asked Brooke with panic on her voice.

" We don't know angel." Said Lucas very softly.

" How can you not know?! He's fine or he isn't! it's as simple as that!" Said Brooke more panicked than before.

Lucas rubbed her hair. " You lost a lot of blood last night sweetie and the doctors stopped the haemorrhage but they can't say for sure what's going to happen to our son yet. They are going to do some test later on. I'm sure everything'll be fine." Said Lucas smiling to her.

Tears started to fall on Brookes' face. " Oh my god! I don't want to loose our baby. Please god help me! I want our son!" Said Brooke sobbing.

Lucas' eyes started to fill up with tears. " Don't worry Brooke he'll be fine and whatever is going to happen we can face it together." He took her hand. " I love you Brooke Davis and the only thing I need to live is you beside me. We can face everything together. Our son helped me to find my way back to you and I won't let you go!"

Brooke was still crying. " Please don't cry Honey! It's not good for you or the baby. Try to calm down." Added Lucas kissing her hand.

" We don't even know if we still have a baby! I want to be a mother Luke. I want to be the mother of your child!" She said looking at him.

" And you will be Brooke. Now or later, but you will be. Just try to stay calm and sleep a bit. I'll be here."

Lucas wanted Brooke to sleep in order to be free to express his pain. He already loved his son and already started to imagine the great life they would have. He was as sad and scared as Brooke but he was trying to keep all this pain inside. She needed a strong man at her side. She needed him.

The time was running slower than usual. The nurse came to tell them that Brooke will have her first test, an ultrasound, around 12. It was going to be the longest 4 hours in their life.


	24. Epilogue

_Ten Months Later_

She was looking in the mirror for the tenth time in five minutes.

" Oh gosh! I don't know if it's okay. What do you think Hales?"

" You're just perfect honey! You're beautiful as always!" Said Haley with a smile " It's time to go! You're not going to be late at your own wedding right?"

" Yeah," she said nodding. " I can't believe I'm doing it!" She smile. " Where is Keith?"

" He is with Karen and probably waiting for his mommy to marry his daddy. Hurry up Brooke!"

" I'm coming!" She picked up her flowers. " Can I tell you something silly?"

" You can do sweetie but in the car okay?" Said Haley really stressed.

They sat into the car.

" So what do you want to tell me?"

" I designed my dress". Said Brooke

" That's not a big surprise!" Said Haley laughing. " I can recognize the original « _Hoes over Bros _»."

" No you don't get me. I designed this wedding dress 10 years ago! I already hoped that one day Lucas and me will get marry." Said Brooke embarrassed.

Haley smiled and took her hand " You know Brooke people who are meant to be together always find their way at the end!"

Brooke smiled " I know Hales, I remember saying this exact same phrase to Lucas a long time ago. Well… I guess I was right!"

They arrived near the church. Brooke could remember with nostalgia the last 10 months with Lucas. It was just a dream! She found out the night of her pregnancy scare that Lucas did love her for her and not for the baby she was carrying but they have been crazy with happiness when the doctor finally told them that the baby was fine. She gave birth to an healthy baby 6 months ago and they decided to call him Keith. Lucas was the best father of the world! He was just happy to changed nappies and to read great books to their son! Peyton came back two or three time to win him over but she was not scared about her presence because she could see in Lucas' eyes all the love he had for her. She felt blessed.

Lucas was standing at the altar with Nathan and Sean. He was starring at his beautiful son in Karen arms. It was the happiest day in his life. All the pain has been washed away. The cursed has been broken, he was sure that Elena was watching over him, he was sure that she gave him the strength to make this love choice.

He saw Brooke coming in the church, she looked like an angel! As she came closer his heart filled with unconditional love. She was going to be his forever and he thanked the almighty for giving him what he needed to keep on breathing. She was the love of his life! Brooke Davis was his soul mate and nothing will ever come between them ever again. She was about to become Mrs Brooke Scott and Lucas could not stop thinking about what Brooke told him many years ago: « _People who are meant to be together always find their way at the end_ » She could not be more right!


End file.
